


Koruma

by Hirato1907



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Love, Other, Protection
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirato1907/pseuds/Hirato1907
Summary: Kim Mclane is an eighteen-year-old orphan girl, she also gained bad habits and earns money through prostitution.  Hirato Masaki is a thirty-seven-year-old police officer.  When he comes home after work one day, he sees someone entering the house and inevitably changes his life.





	1. Kaçma

Yağmurlu bir ekim günüydü saat akşam beşti insanlar telaşlı bir biçimde koşturuyor kendini en yakın otobüs ya da taksiye atıyordu tabi bunu yapamayanlarda ya en hızlı şekilde eve gidiyor ya da bulabildiği bir yere girip yağmurdan korunmaya çalışıyorlardı. Şehir son yirmi üç yılın en sert kışını yaşıyordu uzmanlar böyle demişti. Son bir ayda on dört gün yağmur yağmıştı ve şehri baştan sona bir çok kez de temizlemişti bulutlar göz yaşlarıyla. Bunun devamının geleceğini de söylüyorlardı uzmanlar hatta kasım ayının daha sert geçeceğinide söylediler. Şehir resmen büyük bir savaş veriyordu doğaya karşı. Kim o da bunlardan biriydi şuan şehrin en büyük ve en lüks binası olan binanın en üst katındaydı binanın sahibi olan Ebisu Chang'in yatak odasından onun kıllı bacaklarının arasındaydı gözü de yaklaşık on yedi santim olan ve kalın olan penisindeydi

\- Hadisine ne duruyorsun fahişe başla

Sağ eline tükürdü Kim sonra da penisini kavrayıp ileri geri yapmaya başladı diğer eliyle de toplarıyla oynuyordu. Cidden baya sertti Ebisu'nun penisi Kim bunu dokunurken bile hissediyordu ve ister istemez irkilmişti. İçinden çok acıyacak diye geçirdi ileri geri yaparken her saniye yavaş yavaş hızlanıyordu. Her ne kadar birileri tarafından sikilmeye alışkın olsa da Ebisu onu hep korkutuyordu. Çok acımazsıca şeyler yapıyordu ona genelde onunla seviştikten sonra vucüdunda en az iki üç morluk olurdu ve uzun sürede geçmezdi bu morluklar

\- Ağzını kullan seni lanet orospu

Kim iç çekmişti sonra diliyle başını yaladı yavaşça cidden büyüktü zar zor ağzıma sığacak diye düşündü ve başını emmeye başladı bir süre böyle devam etti ta ki Ebisu onun saçlarından tutup çekene kadar. Penisinin tamamı girmişti şimdi Kim'in ağzına ve boğulmuştu ister istemez kendini kurtardı ondan çıktı ağzından öksürmeye başlamıştı

\- Sana bırakman gerektiğini kim söyledi ha devam et hemen sürtük

Kim yaklaşık yirmi saniye kadar öksürdükten sonra Ebisu'nun kalın sikini tamamen ağzına almış ve emmeye başlamıştı aynı zamanda da toplarıyla oynamaya devam ediyordu. Ebisu baya zevk alıyor gibiydi saçından tutup bastırıyordu onu Kim de daha hızlı emiyor toplarıyla daha hızlı oynuyordu

\- Fahişe bu işi cidden iyi biliyorsun

Devam etti Kim sadece haklı da olduğunu biliyordu da aslında fahişelik işini on dört yaşından beridir yapıyordu ve bu işte maalesef ki çok iyiydi tabi hal böyle olunca da bir çok farklı insan tarafından sikilmek zorunda kalmıştı ama artık alışkındı buna iyi de para alıyordu bu yüzden müşterilerinin onu nasıl kullandığını pek önemsemiyordu. O sadece işini en iyi şekilde yapmaya parasını en iyi şekilde almaya özen gösteriyordu. Sonuçta müşterinin malıydı anlaştıkları saat boyunca ve müşteri de ona ne isterse yapabiliyordu tıpkı şimdi Ebisu'nun yaptığı gibi

\- Ohh lanet olsun geliyorum

Kim Ebisu'nun penisinin sertleştiğini anlamıştı hızlandı emiyordu, dilini de kullanamaya başlamıştı. Ebisu boşlamadan önce onu iyice bastırdı kendine ve ağzına büyük bir yük boşalttı. Yutmuştu Kim hepsini sonra diliyle boydan boya yalıyarak temizledi onun sikini şimdi sessizce bekliyordu onu. Ebisu ona bakarak gülmüş penisini yüzüne sürttürdükten sonra memelerinin arasına koymuştu. Kim hemen ellerini memelerine koyarak hızlıca ileri geri yaptı. Tıpkı sakso çekmek gibi bu konuda da çok iyiydi hızlıca ileri geri yapıyor diliyle de başını yalıyordu. Ebisu zevkten dört köşeydi adeta. Kim'den kimseden almadığı kadar haz alıyordu azdırmıştı onu baya Kim ve onu sonsuza kadar kullanmak istiyordu

\- Ohh devam et orospu harikasın

Kim sessizce devam etti yani o tekrar boşalana kadar yaklaşık yarım saat yine ilk sefer ki gibi büyük bir yük bırakmış ve Kim'in yüzünün dölle kaplanmasını sağlamıştı ama iki defa boşalmasına rağmen siki hala ilk sefer ki gibi semsertti ayrıca Ebisu da çokta enerjikti Kim'i yatağa attığı gibi sertçe girdi ona memelerini de emmeye başladı ve Kim çığlık attıkça daha hızlı sikmeye başlamıştı onu. Acı çekiyordu Kim ama bir şey yapamazdı hafta sonu boyunca onun malıydı ve Ebisu bu iki gün boyunca ona istediği her şeyi yapabilirdi sonuçta onun malıydı şuan

-Yüzlerce insan tarafından sikilmene rağmen nasıl hala bu kadar sıkı kalabiliyorsun orospu söylene

\- Meslek sırrı

Gülmüştü Ebisu sonra hızını arttırdı öyle hızlıydı ki deliği çok kötü acıyordu Kim'in ve bu acı da uzun süre bitecek gibi de görünmüyordu. Kahretsin diye geçirmişti içinden. Şuan Ebisu tarafından sikilirken bunu düşünmek istemiyordu ama ona bir daha gelmemek geçiyordu içinden tabi bu imkansız gibi bir şeydi sonuçta Ebisu şehrin en zengin adamı olmakla birlikte birlikte şehirdeki en tehlikeli adamdı da kaçmaya çalışırsa eğer Kim Ebisu'nun adamları onu bulur ve Ebisu en iyi ihtimalle onu hayatının sonuna kadar seks kölesi olarak kullanırdı ki bu da böyle bir şey olursa ödül bile olurdu onun için. Kim daha önce bir kaç kez Ebisu'ya karşı gelenlerin başına neler geldiğine şahit olmuştu aynısının başına gelmesini istemiyordu ama şuan Ebisu ondan kurtulmak istiyordu hatta Fahişeliği bırakmak istiyordu bunu yapması imkansız gibiydi ama resmen iki arada bir dere de kalmıştı bu da genç kızın baya sinirini bozmuştu

\- Fazla sessizsin inle beni azdıracak şeyler yap

Sertçe demişti bunu emir vermişti direk. Kim iç çekerek inlemeye başlamış lütfen devam edin Ebisu sama sikiniz harika lütfen daha sert sikin beni doldudun gibi kelimler söylemişti tabi bunların hiç birinde de samimi değildi sırf o istedi diye söylemişti ve bundan nefret ediyordu. İç çekerek inlemeye devam etti Ebisu her dakika onu daha sert sikiyordu bir süre sonra da içine boşalmıştı. Ohh dedi rahatlayarak içine işedikten sonra çıktı ve oturur pozisyona geçti. Kim ne yapması gerektiğini iyi biliyordu hemen kalktı oturdu penisine ve hızlıca hoplamaya başladı. Ebisu hiç bir şey yapmıyor o bütün işi kendi hallediyordu. Bu işi kötü yapmaya çalıştı ama beceremişti bir türlü lanet olsun ki fahişelik konusunda baya iyiydi kim böyle bir güzelliği de sikmeyi bırakmak ister ki diye geçirmişti içinden bu düşünce de baya canını sıkmışa benziyordu. Devam etti hoplamaya alışmıştı iyice her saniye daha da hızlanıyordu en sonunda da Ebisu onu bir kez daha doldurup yere atmıştı ardından üstüne işedi

\- Buradan bir yere ayrılma biraz uyuyacağım uyandığımda devam edeceğiz

Kim Sessizce başını sallamakla yetindi Ebisu aptal fahişe demişti gülerek sonra da uyudu yaklaşık on dakika sonra da tamamen uykuya dalmıştı. Kim için fırsat bu fırsattı kaçmak için çok yavaş bir biçmide Kalktı ceketini giydi etrafına baktı. Açık bir pencere vardı çıktı ordan. Aşağı baktı şuan binanın en tepesindeydi yani altmışıncı katta insanlar gözükmüyordu bile Kim derin bir iç çekerek bir şekilde karşı tarafın çatısına kadar geçti oradan da üç bina daha ilerlemiş sonra da aşağı inmişti. Dışarı çıkınca amaçsızca koşmaya başladı ilk aklına gelen yere doğru koşuyordu. Şuan aklındaki tek düşünce kaçmakdı çok tehlikeli bir iş yaptığını, Ebisu'nun onu yakalarsa neler yapacağını çok iyi bilmesine rağmen koşuyordu sadece. Bıktığını hissediyordu bu hayattan ilk kez. Kullanılmaktan, birilerinin oyuncağı olmaktan ciddi manada nefret etmeye başlamıştı çok kötü ve acımasız bir duyguydu bu onun için her ne kadar geçmişte zevk alsa da hayatını zindana çevirmişti bu hayat ister istemez. Şimdi de var gücüyle kaçıyordu bu hayattan hiç bilmedi bir yere gidiyordu belki kurtulurum ümidiyle

**Aynı vaktilerde şehrin doğu yakasında**

Hirato yeni cinayet dosyalarını yanına alarak masasına koymuş ardından kendisine kahve doldurarak üstü dosya ve defter dolu olan sarı kare masasına oturmuştu. Kendisi cinayet bürosunda çalışıyordu on iki yıldır.Otuz yedi yaşındaydı bembayaz kar gibi saçları, masvavi canlı gözleri vardı. Uzun ince bir vücudu vardı, yüzü yorgunluktan çökmüştü ve sağ yanağında beş yıl önce olan derin bir bıçak yarası vardı arada hala sızlıyordu bu yara. Evet kendisi uzun süredir bu işteydi ama pekte hevesi kalmış gibi de değildi. Bedeni gözlerinin tam tersiydi çok yorgundu, yaralarla dolu olan bitik bir bedendi aynı şekilde duyguları da bitikdi. Beş yıldır adam akıllı hiç bir duyguyu hissetmiyordu ne mutlu oluyordu ne üzülüyor ne de sinirleniyordu. Beş yıldır böyleydi bu yani eşini trafik kazasında kaybettiğinden beridir çok içine kapanık biri olmuştu çoğu sefer kendini eve veya ofise kapatırdı tıpkı şimdi olduğu gibi. Hirato gözlüğünü takmış dosyaları okumaya başlamıştı yine genelde çoğu Ebisu'nun işlettirdiği cinayetlerdi. Ebisu Chang şehrin en zengin iş adamı aynı zamanda da şehirdeki en güçlü mafyaydı yirmi yıldan fazla süredir şehirde terör estiriyordu adeta ama onu hiç kimse hapse attıramamıştı tutuklansa bile bir şekilde serbest kalıyordu tabi serbest kalmasını sağlayan kişilere de ciddi paralar ödediğini hatta şehrin yöneten sınıfının bir bölümünü haraca bağladığını sağır sultan bile duymuştu. Kitomi'yi de aslında onun adamları öldürmüştü ama Hirato bunu bir türlü istpatlayamamıştı normaldi aslında bu cinayet o kadar güzel tezgahlanmıştı ki kimse onun bir cinayet olduğunu kabul etmemişti. Resmi kayıtlarda bile Kitomi'nin trafik kazasında öldüğü raporu geçmişti her ne kadar Hirato olanların bir cinayet olduğunu ispatlamaya çalışasa da kimse onu ciddiye almamış ve yaşadığı üzüntüye vermişti bunu hatta baş komiserinin zoruyla bir sene psikolağa bile gitmek durumunda kalmıştı. Berbat bir dört yıldı cidden şu son bir yıl biraz iyiydi ama hala Hirato eskisi gibi neşeli değildi çok içine kapanıktı bazen hiç konuşmadığı olurdu konuştuğunda da en fazla beş yüz altı yüz kelime çıkardı ağzından. Konuştuğu kişilerde patronu,iş yerinden bir kaç arkadaşı, ortağı ve çocukluktan beridir en iyi arkadaşı olan Kazu ile Jill ve tabi birde psikiyatristi olan Emily'di onun dışında gerekmedikçe kimseyle pek konuşmamıştı.Hirato bundan da çok memnumdu bu beş yılda insanlardan ne kadar uzak durusam o kadar iyi diye geçirmişti içinden hatta şimdi bile yanına gelen Jill'i görünce keşke gelmeseydi diye geçmişti içinden. Jill Frost Hirato'yla aynı yaşta siyah uzun saçlı, tertemiz bir yüze sahip tıpkı Hirato gibi gözleri capcanlı olan kahverengi bir renge sahip bir yetmiş yedi boyuna sahip oldukça da seksi bir vücuda sahip biriydi. On sekiz yaşından beridir tanıyordu Hirato onu Kitomi öldükten sonra Jill ile kısa süreli bir bağ kurmuştu tabi bu bağ yanlızca bir kaç kez sevişmelerini sağlamıştı o kadar en azından Hirato açısından Hirato Kitomi dışında kimseye aşık olmazdı tek aşkıydı onun için Jill'se evet aşıktı ona ama Hirato'nun bu durumunu bildiği içinde aşkıyla alakalı bir şey dememiş onunla sadece arkadaş olarak kalmıştı

\- Çok fazla çalışıyorsun Hirato biraz kendine vakit ayır dinlen

Hirato bakmakla yetindi sadece bu bile yeterli bir cevaptı Jill için ama şuan Hirato'nun yüzündeki yorgunluğu gördükten sonra onu kolundan çekerek kaldırmıştı. Hirato gözlerini devirerek baksa da ona Jill hadi deyip çekiştiriyordu onu. Hirato ondan kurtuluş olmadığını anlayınca iç çekip kafasını sallamakla yetindi Sonra masasını toplayıp montu, beresini ve şemsiyesini aldı

\- Nereye gideceğiz her zamanki yere mi?

\- Evet beğenmedin mi yoksa?

\- Yo olur

Gidecekleri yer buradan bir kaç kilometre ötede bir bardı çok büyük değildi ama sokak arasından olduğu için sakindi bu yüzden tercih ediyorlardı. Sessiz olması Hirato için çok iyiydi bazen o bara tek başına gider hiç konuşmadan düşüncelere dalarak bir şeyler içerdi

\- Hadi gidelim daha duracak mıyız

Hirato başını salladı sonra gerekli dosyaları çantasına koyup montunu yani daha doğrusu kabanını giyip beresini taktıktan sonra çıktılar merkezden. Onlar çıktığı gibi buz gibi bir rüzgar yüzlerine adeta tokat atmış yağmursa tıpkı uçakların şehre bomba yağdırması gibi üzerlerine yağmıştı sert ve hızlı bir biçimde. İç çekerek etrafına baktı genelde arabalar vardı yaklaşık bir bir buçuk saat öncesi gibi çok insan yoktu daha sakindi yani en azından burası. Hirato önlerinden geçen bir otobüsün ne kadar dolu olduğunu görmüş ve diğer araçlarında böyle olduğu tahminini yaparak Jill'in arabasına bindi. İki bin on dört model kırmızı renkli bir Hyundai Accent'di Jill bu arabayı iki yıldır kullanıyordu ve gayet de sağlam ve geniş gelmişti her zamanki gibi Hirato'ya. Kemerini bağladıktan sonra camdan bakmaya başladı. İnsanlar görüyordu mağazalarda. Onların yüzünü inceledi genelde çoğunda tıpkı kendi gibi yorgunluk ve çöküş belirtileri vardı aynısı şehir içinde geçerliydi dıştan aslında güzel gözüküyordu şehir ama içi adeta tamamen çürümüştü Gotham benzetmesini yapıyordu şehir için Hirato. Tıpkı Gotham gibi içi çürümüş, zenginle fakir arasında uçurum adeta Everest dağı gibi olmuş, polisler yolsuzlaşmış suç oranı artmıştı buraya bir Batman gerekirdi fakat New York gerçek bir şehirdi Gotham ise sadece çizgi roman sayfalarıdan ibaret yalan bir şehirdi bundan dolayı da onu kurtaracak biri hiç bir zaman olamayacak en sonunda da şehirde tıpkı lanet bir kanserden ölen küçük kardeşi Michi gibi ölecekti. Hirato yakın olduğunu düşünüyordu bu günü. Şehrin her gün daha fazla çürüdüğünü kendi gözleriyle şahit oluyordu hem de her gün. İnancı kalmamıştı artık bu şehre fakat ayrılamıyordu da her ne kadar sevmese de bu şehri yine de bir çok hatırası vardı bu şehirde en önemlisi de Kitomi'nin burada gömülü olmasıydı o yüzden Hirato bu berbat şehirden hiç bir zaman gitmeyi düşünmedi. Evet bazen sabrının sınandığı ve gücünün yetmediği vakitler olmuştu ama şuan böyle bir durum yoktu şuan tek istediği sessizlikti bunu da en iyi şekilde evinde kavuşuyordu

\- Dalıp gitmeyi çok seviyorsun Hirato?

Hirato çok hafif başını salladıktan sonra etrafa bakmaya devam etti. Sokak aralarını görüyordu. Genelde oralarda uyuşturucu satıcıları ve fahişeler olurdu tabi birde cinayet işlemek için uygun bir yerdi sokak araları. Hirato bir çok kez şahit olmuştu böyle şeylere hatta kendi evinin yakınlarında olan olayları da çok görmüş ve müdahele etmişti artık ister istemez de alışmıştı buna en kötüsüydü buydu belki de onun için bu ölen şehirde yaşamaya alışmak tıpkı vücutta sürekli olarak barınan zararlı hücrelerden biriydi kendini son zamanlarda öyle hissetmeye başlamıştı bu yüzden de tek yaptığı sadece alışmaktı başka hiç bir şey değil. Bu şehir onun her şeyini öldürmüştü zamanında önce annesi ile babası sonra erkek kardeşi Krom ondan sonra ikizi Alice Alice'den sonra ablası Area ve Abisi Andre onlardan sonra da biriciğim dediği kız kardeşi Michi ve en sonunda da Hirato'nun yaşama sebebi olan kişi yani Kitomi gitmişti. Atsushi ve Misa Masaki Hirato daha dört yaşındayken bir cinayete kurban gitmişti erkek kardeşi Krom da askeri bir görev sırasında ölmüş, ikizi Alice kaçırılıp tecavüz ve işkence gördükten sonra ölmüş, abisi ve ablası trafik kazasında hayatını kaybetmiş ve tabi Michi de kanserden ölmüştü. Bu lanet olası şehir hepsini almıştı Hirato'dan haliyle de Hirato zamanında şehirden intikam almak istemiş ve tabi bunun bedeli olarak da eşini bir cinayete kurban vermişti her ne kadar raporlarda trafik kazası olarak geçsede. Bunların düşünmek ister istemez canını sıkmıştı Hirato'nun iç çekerek baktı camdan yağmur hala son şiddetiyle yağıyordu, hava da kararmaya başlamıştı iyice bir an sanki sadece o ikisi dışarıdaymış gibi hissetti Hirato ama bu his kısa sürmüştü. Koca bir grup kırmızı ışık yandığında koşarak karşıya geçti ardından da onların yarısı bir grup geldi ilk grubun tam aksi taraftan. Sessizce izlemekle yetiniyordu Hirato onları. Hiç olmadığı kadar sessizdi cidden bugün en fazla yüz kelime etmişti hatta belki de o kadar bile yoktu.Jill eskiden olsa üzülürdü buna ama şuan ister istemez alışmıştı. Eskiden böyle durumlarda onunla konuşmak ister, onu neşelendirmek isterdi fakat başaramazdı başaramadığı içinde üzülürdü fakat şuan o da sessizdi Hirato bir şey demeden ona bir şey demiyordu çok önemli olmadığı müddetçe.

\- Bu kadar uzun sürdüğünü bilmiyordun yolun

\- Çok yavaş gittiğimi biliyorsun Hirato hem merak etme beş dakika içinde orada oluruz

Jill Hirato'ya baktığında onun çokta hafif olsa tebessüm ettiğine incil üzerine yemin edebilirdi. Çok mutlu etmişti cidden bu Jill'i o da tebessüm etti ardından da biraz gaza bastı dediği gibi de cidden beş dakika sonra bara varmışlardı ve direk içeri girdiler. Sakindi cidden bar insanı rahatlatan çok güzel bir yeşil renge sahipti duvarları. Tam önünde büfe büfenin önünde altı tane demir oturak arkasında da kırklı yaşlarında siyah küt saçlı, uzun boylu, sıska bir adam vardı barın sahibiydi bu adam onları görünce Hirato, Jill hoş geldiniz dedi sevinçle. Jill gülümseyerek hoş bulduk demiş Hirato sadece elini selam verir gibi kaldırmış ve tam arkalarında bulunan deri koltuklu masaya otumruşlardı. Cam kenarına geçmişti Hirato camdan dışarıyı izliyordu. Yağmur yağıyordu hala ve bir kaç lise öğrencisinin barın brandasının altında yağmurdan korunduğunu gördü sadece onlar vardı şuan ara sokakta beklemediği şekilde herhangi bir olay olmamıştı garip diye geçirdi içinden Hirato Sonra çevirdi kafasını Jill'e baktı sessizdi Jill bir şeyler yazıyordu

\- Ne yazıyorsun Jill?

\- Şu dünkü olaylarla alakalı kafamda bazı sorular oluştu hazır aklıma gelmişken deftere geçireyim dedim

Genç bir kızın cinayetiydi bu faili meçhul bir cinayetti dün öğlen saatlerinde gölde bulunmuştu üstünde herhangi bir parmak izi yoktu ayrıca ne kurşun yarası ne kesik ne de boğulmayla alakalı bir şey bulunmuştu. Hirato ilk baş bunun bir intihar olduğunu düşünmüştü ki yani haklı yönleri de vardı. Buldukları kız yirmi dört yaşındaydı adı Alicia Crombell'di Hirato dün soruşturma yaptığında kızın bağımlı olduğunu öğrenmiş işin daha da kötüsü son zamanlarda bir kaç kez intihar etmeye çalıştığını ama engellendiğini öğrenmişti bu yüzden de kızın cinayete kurban gittiğini düşünmemiş intihar ettiğini savunmuştu tabi düşüncesi bu kızın Ebisu'ya borçlu olduğunu düşündükten sonra değişmişti. Ebisu büyük ihtimal onu borcunu ödemediği için öldürmüş ve bütün kanıtları da yok etmişti her zaman olduğu gibi tıpkı Kitomi de olduğu zamanki gibi

\- Bu işi cidden Ebisu yapsa bile sence cidden onu tutuklayabilir miyiz ki?

\- Sanmıyorum bir yolunu bulup aklar kendini orospu çocuğu

İç çekmişti Jill bu sırada Marco biraları getirip ikisine verdikten sonra gitmişti direk. Jill aldı birayı bir yudum alıp Hirato'ya baktı

\- Asıl sorum şu Hirato bu cinayeti Ebisu'nun işlediğini kanıtladığımızı var sayalım. Onu sence tutuklayabilir miyiz?

\- Mccal, Silver ailesi, Hale kardeşler Bayan Queen bunları kanıtlamıştık ve ne olduğunu unuttun mu

Jill seslice küfrettikten sonra birasından bir yudum daha aldı. Hirato da bir yudum aldıktan sonra defterdeki sorulara baktı evet en mantıklı soruları ve araştırlması en önemli konulardı ama işte konu Ebisu olunca ne kadar kanıtlanırsa kanıtlansın kendisi doğru insanlara para ödediği için her türlü aklanıyordu.

\- Kazu'dan haber var mı bari ne zaman gelecekmiş?

\- Beş gün sonra şuan da Roma'daymış

Hirato birasını bir dikişte bitirdi sonra kalktı erkencisin dedi Jill gülerek yorgunum cevabını vermekle yetindi Hirato ardından da kendi birasının parasını ödedi aynı zamanda beş şişe de ev için alıp çıktı bardan. Yağmurun şiddeti azalmıştı biraz ama hala yağıyordu Hirato şansına tam evinin önünden geçen bir otobüs bulmuş ve ona binmişti. Doluydu otobüs beklediği gibi ama dert etmiyordu Hirato alışıktı bu yüzden sessizce orta kapının oraya giderek camdan dışarıyı seyretmeye başladı. Tam Karşısında stadyum vardı çok güzel ve de devasaydı eskiden Kitomi ile sürekli maç izlemeye giderlerdi bu stada Hirato ama o öldüğünden beridir gitmemişti hiç o stada tıpkı şuan gördüğu tiyatro ve tiyatrodan çıktıklarında yemek yemek için gittikleri cheese burger salonu gibi. İç çekmişti Hirato onları görünce onu geçmişi hatırlatmış ve üzülmesine sebep olmuştu eski hatıları hatırlamak. Lanet diye geçirip yüzüğüyle oynadı hiç çıkartmamıştı bunu Kitomi öldüğünden beridir takmaya devam ediyordu ve ölene kadar da edecekti bu yüzüğü takmaya ondan kalan en önemli hatıraydı onun için bu yüzden Hirato çok değer veriyordu ona. Onu cidden özledim diye geçirdi içinden sonra tekrar dışarı baktı eski belediye binasını görünce basmıştı düğmeğe inmek için. Bir buçuk iki dakika sonra durdu tam evinin önünde. İndi Hirato direk sessizce etrafına baktı yağmur dinmişti ama hala soğuktu yavaşça üstünde H❤K yazılı olan posta kutusunun önüne geldi. Postları kutudan alarak çantasına koydu ve içeri eve girdi. Sessizdi ev Hirato ayakabılarını çıkartıp montunu ve beresini astıktan sonra içeri girdi. Oturma odasındaydı şuan sessizce etrafına baktı bir garipti fazla soğuk gelmişti oturma odası ona. Mavi kanepe tam önündeydi o sabah bıraktığı gibiydi önündeki masa da aynıydı dün akşamdan kalan notlarla birlikte duruyordu tam arkasındaki lcd yüz yedi ekran televizyonda da bir sorun yoktu tek sorun pencereydi Hirato sabah pencereyi kapattığına adı gibi emindi ama şuan cam ardına kadar açılmıştı kendi başına da açılması imkanzdı kesin bir bit yeniği vardı işin içinde. Temkinli adımlarla pencereye doğru gitti dışarı baktı pencereden sonra pencereyi inceleyip kapattı pencereyi bu seferde gözü yere takılmıştı çamur izleri vardı yerde Hirato hemen silahını çıkardı ve çamuru takip etmeye başladı. Üst katta ki yatak odasının önüne kadar götürdü onu izler. Hirato derin bir nefes aldı sonra kapıyı açıp içeri girdi. Evet buradaydı içeri giren her kimse buradaydı bunu yorganın olmamasından anladı Hirato. Yatağın sol tarafına baktığında yorganı gördü orada tabi yorganla birlikte kahverengi saçlı,oldukça temiz yüzlü tahmini on yedi on sekiz yaşlarında çıplak bir kız vardı. Kız Hirato ya titreyerek sen Hirato'sun değil mi beni kurtaracak kişisin demişti


	2. Hayatımı Değiştiren Kız

Hirato kıza endişe aynı zamanda merakla bakıyordu. Endişeliydi çünkü kız her ne kadar kendini yorganla örtmeye çalışsa da Hirato kızın vücudunda özellikle de göğüs ve boynunda olan morlukları görmüştü buradan da kıza tecavüz edilği sonucunu çıkardı bu yüzden endişelenmişti meraklandı da çünkü bu kızı hayatında ilk kez görmüştü ama kız onu tanıyordu acaba nereden diye düşündü ve kızı incelemeye başladı fakat kimseye benzetememişti kızı bu da onu daha da meraklandırdı. Kıza bakmaya devam etti. Tir tir titriyordu kız, gözleri ağlamaktan kızarmıştı aynı zamanda da büyük bir dehşet ifadesi vardı çok fazla korktuğu belliydi sıkıca sarılmıştı battaniyeye çok üşüdüğü belliydi dişlerinin birbirine çarptığını duyabiliyordu Hirato. Yavaşça silahını yanındaki küçük beyaz kare masaya bıraktı sonra da sessizce kızın yanına eğildi. Artık onu daha net görebiliyordu. Hala ağladığını görmüştü aynı zamanda da kulağının altındaki yarayı.Yaraya baktığı zaman onun yeni olduğunu görmüştü tıpkı vücudunda morluklar dışında olan bir kaç yara gibi ama özellikle gözü ayaklarına takılmıştı kan vardı ayaklarında ve bacaklarında özellikle kalçaya yakın olan yerlerde kan vardı ve görünüşe de bakılırsa yeni kurumuştu. 

\- Ne oldu sana biri filan mı dövdü seni?

Titremeye başladı Kim iyice sarılmıştı battaniyeye,ağlamaya devam ediyordu. Korkarak baktı Hirato'ya konuşmamıştı sadece başını iki yana salladı sonra biraz daha sıkıca sardı battaniyeye. Hirato hemen kalktı gidip kaloriferleri yaktı ardından da dolabını açtı Kitomi'nin bazı eski kıyafetleri vardı onlardan çıkardı sonra kızın yanına döndü. Kız hala battaniyeye sıkıca sarılmış bir biçimde,ürkek bir yüz ifadesiyle Hirato'ya bakıyordu, titremesi de hala geçmemişti

\- İstersen banyo yap iyi gelir bunlarda temiz kıyafetler sana olacağını düşünüyorum bunları giyersin sonra da konuşuruz kim olduğunu ve buraya neden geldiğin olur mu?

Kız başını sallamıştı korkarak sonra yavaşça kalktı.Hirato da onla birlikte kalktı ve hemen karşılarındaki kapıyı açtı. Burası banyoydu içinde küçük bir küvet vardı. Kız yavaşça girdi banyoya sonra arkadan kapıyı kapattı. Hirato da ona havlu hazırlayıp içeri geçti mutfağa gitmişti. Küçük bir mutfaktı burası kırmızı orta boy bir buzdolabı vardıHirato'nun sağ tarafında kalan,solunda da bir bulaşık makinasıyla onun hemen önünde küçük bir masa. Masanın üstünde de Hirato'nun sabah yedikleri vardı. Hirato önce masayı topladı ardından da buzdolabına yöneldi. Açıp baktığında içine bir tencere vardı tam önünde açıp içine baktığında dün akşamdan kalan makarna olduğunu gördü çıkardı onun yanına da yapmak içinde yine dünden kalan tavuğu çıkartıp ikisini bulaşık makinasının yanında olan fırının üstüne koyup ısıtmaya başladı ardından da salata hazırlamak için yine buzdolabını açıp gerekli malzemeri çıkardı. Hirato yemek konusunda yetenekliydi cidden hem de çok fazla yetenekli. Çoğu kadına taş çıkarabilrdi bu konuda özellikle Kitomi gittikten sonra iyice usta olmuştu ki buna da mecburdu biraz. İlk başlar her ne kadar zor gelse de bu Hirato'ya ilerleyen zamanlarda artık tek kaldığını ve böyle yaşamaya alışması gerektiğini acı bir biçimde tecrübe etmişti hatta o kadar tecrübe etmişti ki artık tek yaşamak onun için sanki hep yaptığı bir şeymiş gibi geliyordu. Hayatına ailem dediği yeni birini alması şuan ona dünyadaki en zor şey geliyordu bunun da en büyük sebebi kaybetme korkusuydu. Hirato bütün ailesini kaybetmişti en son Kitomi ölünce o günden sonra da kendi kendine söz vermişti bu konuda ayrıca birine de asla aşık olamazdı aşık olması için önce Kitomi'ye olan aşkının bitmesi gerekiyordu ki bu da imkansızdı. Hirato'nun asla Kitomi'ye olan aşkı solmayacaktı o yaşadığı sürece tek aşkı Kitomi olacaktı. 

\- Ah şey merhaba 

Hirato hayal dünyasından kızın ona seslenmesiyle çıktı. Kız banyosunu yapmış Kitomi'nin en sevdiği yeşil T-Shirt'i ve onun altına da nike marka yine Kitomi'nin genelde spor yaparken giydiği eşorfmanı giymişti. Yüzü artık daha belirgindi saçları çok uzun sayılmazdı ve arkadan topuz yapmıştı. Hirato'ya nazaran canlılığını yitirmiş gözlere sahipti ve o gözler şuan Hirato'ya çok çekingen bir biçimde bakıyordu. Titremiyordu şuan fakat korkusu hala tam olarak geçmemişti bu çok ama çok belliydi. Çekingen bir tavrı vardı uzak kalmaya çalışıyor gibiydi Hirato'dan 

\- Aç mısın? Gel yemek hazır 

Kız başını iki yana sallamıştı fakat aniden karnından gelen guruldamayla yüzü kızardı ve utanarak gelip oturdu masaya. Tebessüm etmişti Hirato sonra ilk ona sonra kendine yemek koydu. Kız teşekkür edip nazik bir biçimde yemeğe başladı yemeğini 

\- Ee adın nedir genç bayan?

Kız bir süre yemeğini çiğnedi yuttuktan sonra adının Kim olduğunu söylemişti Hirato'ya tebessüm etti Hirato memnun oldum Kim dedi Kim ise sessizce bende diye cevap verdi sonra tavuğundan bir parça daha aldı

\- Şey seni daha önce gördüğümü sanmıyorum beni nereden tanıyorsun?

Kim yine bir süre yemeğini çiğnedi sonra da su içtikten sonra Hirato'ya bakarak babam cevabını verdi

\- Babam Jonathan Mclane ölmeden önce seni bulmamı istemişti onun dediğine göre onunla iyi arkadaşmışsınız 

\- Jonathan mı ama o ve Michaela'nın çocuğu yoktu Michaela o...

\- Şey benim annem Michaela değil babam ve annem barda tanışmış ve gerisini tahmin edersin işte

İç çekmişti Hirato. Demek Jonathan'ın bile gizledikleri varmış dedi içinden. Yıllardır tanırdı Jonathan'ı lise yıllarında tanışmışlardı ikisi ve o günden beridir bağlarını koparmamamışlardı. Hem zaten Jonathan şehrin en iyi savcılarından da biriydi bu yüzden ister istemez Hirato ve o büyük davalarda sürekli iş birliği içinde olurdu. İkisinin el ele vererek çözdüğü çok dava vardı ama ta ki dört yıl öncesine kadar Ebisu ile olan olayla alakalı çalışıyorlardı o zaman ikisi ve Jonathan tıpkı Kitomi gibi kaza süsü verilerek öldürülmüştü. Başka bir zaman olsa Hirato o olayın peşinden giderdi ama o günlerde Kitomi öleli bir yıl bile olmamıştı Hirato'nun acısı o zaman çok tazeydi bu yüzden Hirato Jonathan olayıyla hiç ilgilenememişti bunun içinde kendini suçlu hissetmişti ne zaman Jonathan ile alakalı bir olay olsa veya ondan söz açılsa Hirato tıpkı şimdi olduğu gibi keşke o zaman yardımcı olabilisem onun ölümü hakkında çalışabilsem derdi

\- Şey baban öleli dört yıl oluyor ama peki neden daha önceden yanıma gelmedin?

\- Şey babam öldükten sonra annem dayanamayıp intihar etti bende o ara çok kötü durumdaydım. Kötü arkadaşlar ve alışkanlıklar edindim 

\- Sanırım bu alışkanlıklarından bir tanesini para kazanmak için kullanıyorsun?

Kim kızarmıştı istemsizce üzgünce baktı Hirato'ya başka şansım yoktu kendimi geçindirmem gerekiyordu bu işte de gayet iyiydim hem bu işin parası da çok iyi olduğu için fahişelik yaptım dedi sıkıla sıkıla. İç çekmekle yetindi Hirato sonra da kalktı bir bira aldı kendine kıza da çikolatalı süt verdi. Kim ona teşekkür etti sonra aldı sütü içmeye başladı. Hirato'dan birasından bir yudum aldı ve kızı incelemeye başladı. Daha dikkatli bir biçimde baktığında yüzünün Jonathan'a benzediğini görmüştü. İç çekerek baktı kıza sonra birasından bir yudum daha alıp kalktı

\- Burada bekle birazdan döneceğim

Kim başını salladıktan sonra Hirato bahçeye çıkmıştı hemen telefonunu çıkardı ve Brad'ı aradı Brad Hirato'nun arkadaşıydı uzun süredir aynı zamanda da polis için çalışan biriydi genelde polis için araştırma yapıyordu ve Hirato'ya da şuan için yardım edebilecek en doğru kişiydi. 

\- Hey selam patron sana nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?

\- Merhaba Brad şey birini araştırmanı istiyorum bir kız adı Kim, Kim Mclane kim olduğuna, sabıka kaydına, aile soy ağacına bir bak 

\- Anlaşıldı patron hemen bakıyorum bu biraz uzun sürebilir ama ben seni ararım bir saat içinde 

Hirato Brad'a teşekkür ettikten sonra içeri, mutfağa dönmüştü. Kim hala oradaydı ve sessizce sütünü içiyordu. Hirato'nun geldiğin görünce ona baktı sessizce 

\- Yorgun olmalısın gel sana yatacağın yeri göstereyim 

Başını salladı Kim sonra kalkıp Hirato'yu takip etti. Hirato onu misafir yatak odasına götümüştü. Burası yeteri kadar büyüktü Kim için. Çok rahat sığabileceği tek kişilik bir yatak onun hemen önünde bir kıyafet dolabı dolabın yanında da bir bilgisayar masası vardı. Yatağın tam karşıdındaki duvarda da küçük bir Lcd ekran televizyon asılıydı. Kim merakla baktı odaya sonra da Hirato'ya dönerek teşekkür etti

\- Ah şey sorun değil. İyice dinlen eğer acıkırsan filan mutfağın yerini biliyorsun. Tuvalette mutfağın hemen solunda kalıyor

Kim yeniden Teşekkür etti sonra yatağa oturdu. Hirato kısa bir süre ona baktıktan sonra iyi geceler dileyip çıktı odadan ve direk çalışma odasına gitti. Kim'in kaldığı yatak odasından biraz daha büyüktü burası. Üç duvarın önünde de yedi bölmeli kitap dolabı vardı ve birde odanın tam ortasından bir çalışma masası. Masanın üstünde şuan dosyalarla doluydu aynı zamanda da bir laptop vardı iş için kullanıyordu Hirato bu laptobu sadece. Kişisel işleri için kullandığı bir laptobu daha vardı ama şuan ona ihtiyacı yoktu. Normalde planı biraz kafa dağıtmak için yemek yedikten sonra bilgisayara takılmaktı ama şuan araştırması gereken bir şey vardı bu yüzden direk bilgisayarın başına oturdu. Saate baktı Brad'in aramasına daha vardı bu yüzden kendi araştıracaktı biraz açtı bilgisayarını bu yüzden ama devam etmemişti. Bilgisayardaki resme baktı. Kitomi ile çekilmiş bir resimdi resim de tatilde Türkiye'ye gitmişlerdi Uludağ da kayak yapıyorlardı bu resim de o zaman çekilmişti daha doğrusu ikisi kaydıktan sonra yorulmuşlar ve ikiside kendini kara bırakmıştı. Resimde Hirato'nun elini sıkıca tutuyordu Kitomi'de başını omzuna yaslamıştı. Romantik bir görüntüydü cidden ve Hirato'nun gözlerinin dolmasına sebep olmuştu. Yavaş bir biçimde elini Kitomi'nin bulunduğu yere koydu. Bir süre okşadıktan sonra resmi hasretle bakmaya başladı o kadar dalmıştı ki çalan telefon kendine getirdi onu. Kendine gelmek için gözlerin kapatıp açtı Sonra telefonuna baktı Brad'di arayan açtı hemen 

\- Umarım bir şey bulmuşsundur Brad?

\- Evet patron şey bu kız Jonathan'nın gayr-ı meşru ilişkiden doğan bir kızı anne ve babası ölene kadar normal bir hayat sürmüş ancak annesi ile babasını kaybettiği zamandan sonra fuhuş, mal bulundurma,hırsızlık gibi suçlardan sabıkası var ve şey aldığım bilgilere göre de bu kız son dört yıldır fahişelik yapıyormuş geçimini böyle sağlıyormuş telefon görüşmelerinde çok fazla Jin Peters ile görüşme yaptığını tespit ettim belli ki bu kız büyük insanlarla da haşır neşir Hirato kendini çok fazla tehlikeye atmış Jin ile iş yaparak

İç çekmişti Hirato bir süre sessiz kaldı sonra da yardımı için Brad'a teşekkür edip kapattı telefonu. Jin Peters diye geçirdi içinden. Şehrin en pisliklerinden biriydi Jin normalde uyuşturucu satıcılığıydı işi ama aynı zamanda en iyi müşterileri için de fahişeleri pazarladığı olmuştu ki bu en iyi müşterilerin içinde Ebisu gibilerde vardı. Bir çok defa yakalanmıştı Hirato tarafından ama bir şekilde serbest kalmayı başarmıştı her zaman. Hirato yine onun ayağına gitmek istemiyordu bıkmıştı bundan ama mecbur yapacaktı da Kim konusunda daha detaylı bilgi almalıydı Jin de bunun anahtarıydı. Yarın ilk işi oraya gitmek olacaktı Hirato'nun. Bilgisayarı kapatıp Kalktı sonra odasına gitti üstünde pijamalar olduğu için direk yatmıştı on dakika geçmeden de uyuya kaldı. Sabah her zamanki gibi saat tam yedide kalkmış üstünü giyinmişti. İçeri geçtiğinde Kim'in de uyanık olduğunu gördü oturma odasındaki koltukta bacaklarını kendine çekmiş bir biçimde oturuyordu sessizdi, düşünceli gibiydi. 

\- Günaydın

Kim Hirato'ya baktı hala çekingendi utanarak bakıyordu ona günaydın dedi sonra başını eğdi. Hirato merakla baktı ona gidip yanına oturdu nasıl olduğunu sordu iyiyim cevabını alınca da tebessüm etmişti. Kim ona baktı tebessüm etttiğini görmüştü Hirato'nun ama yüzündeki acı ifadeyi de fark etmişti. Sorun nedir diye sorduğunda yok bir şey diye geçiştirerek kalktı koltuktan

\- Şey bugün seni bir tanıdığıma bırakacağım ben yokken orada olacaksın akşam seni yine alacağım

\- Başımın çaresine bakabilirim 

\- Evet biliyorum ama yinede bunu yapacağım senin güvenliğin için ayrıca benim içimin rahat etmesi için

Kim bir süre sessizce baktı Hirato'ya sonra başını sallayıp kalktı. Üstünde hala Hirato'nun dün ona verdiği pijamalar vardı. Hirato ona baktı sonra beni takip et dedi ve yine onu yatak odasına götürdü. Kitomi'nin bazı eşyaları vardı dolapta atmaya kıyamamış ve bu yüzden de saklamıştı Hirato onları. Dışarısı için uygun kıyafetler seçti ve Kim'e verdi. Kim gidip odasına giyindi Hirato da bu sırada rozeti ile silahını alıp oturma odasına geçti. Kim geri geldiğinde ona baktı üstünde beyaz bir gömlek vardı bu gömleği genelde Kitomi işte giyinirdi tıpkı şuan Kim'in altına giydiği mavi kot pantolon gibi. Üzgünce baktı Hirato ona sonra aç mısın diye sordu. İki yana sallamıştı başını Kim sonra Hirato'nun yanına geldi

\- Beni nereye götüreceksin?

\- Bir arkadaşımın yanına 

Anlıyorum dedikten sonra çıktılar evden. Hirato garaja gitti genelde otobüsle yolculuğu severdi ama şimdi iş önemli olduğu için garaja girdi arabasını almak için. İki bin on dört model lacivert bir Coralla'sı vardı Hirato'nun Kitomi ile evlendiği ilk ay almışlardı arabayı Hirato bunun da etkisiyle pek kullanmamıştı arabayı ama şuan başka şansı da yok gibi gözüküyordu iç çekerek bindi arabaya Kim'de yanına oturunca arabayı çalıştırdı ve Emily'nin evine gittiler. Bahçeli tek katlı bir yerdi burası. Kim merakla baktı bahçede siyah uzun saçlı kahverengi gözlü bir kadını gördü. Kadın çiçekleri suluyordu onları görmemiş gibiydi Kim merakla baktı sonra da Hirato'nun içeri girdiğin görünce arkasından gitti.

-Günaydın Emily

Ah Hirato günaydın dedi tebessüm ederek ve yanlarına geldi Emily önce Hirato'nun sonra da Kim'in elini nazikçe sıktı. Cidden çok hoş görünüyordu en azından Kim böyle düşünmüştü. Yüzünde hiç düşmeyen bir gülümseme vardı Emily'nin cidden mutlu gibiydi ne güzel keşke bende böyle olsam diye düşündü Kim sıkıla sıkıla

\- Ee Hirato sana nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?

\- Şey öncelikle tanıştırayım bu Kim, Kim bu da Emily kendisi benim psikiyatristim aynı zamanda da iyi bir dostum. Emily Kim de bir tanıdığım senden istediğim ben işteyken ona bakman daha doğrusu ben işteyken onunla ilgilenir misin?

Emily'i Kim'e baktı onu iyice bir inceledi sonra tabi dert etme dedi gülümseyerek sonra yine Kim'e dönmüş çay içer misin diye sormuştu olur cevabını vermişti Kim

\- Seni akşam alırım Kim buradan ayrılma sakın

Kim tamam anlamında başını salladı sonra Emily'nin peşinden gitti Hirato'ysa arabasına bindi ve bilgi almak için Jin'in mekanına gitti. Burası eski bir şirketin yeriydi ama şirket yıllar önce batmıştı o olaydan beridir de burayı Jin kullanıyordu. Etrafına baktı Hirato bir sürü konteynır ile küçük ofisler vardı ama hiç insan yok gibiydi iç çekerek ilermeye başladı etrafına da bakınmaya devam ediyordu. Biraz daha iç taraflarda sesler geliyordu sese doğru gitti Hirato ve karşısında büyük bir kapı çıkmıştı üç defa vurdu kapıya bir süre sonra kapının Üstündeki küçük kare bölme açılmıştı yuvarlak yüzlü mavi gözlü bir adam vardı onu görünce biraz tedirgin olmuştu Ah komiser Masaki burada ne arıyorsunuz dedi cidden korkmuş gibiydi Hirato'nun onları suç üstünde basacağını sanmıştı büyük ihtimalle

\- Patronunla konuşmam gerek Fred git ona haber ver meselenin de önemli olduğunu söyle

Tamam dedi sonra direk gitti Fred bir süre beklemişti Hirato sonra kapı bu sefer tamamen açıldı bu sefer Hirato'nun karşısında siyah dalgalı saçlı, mavi gözlü, kaslı üstünde siyah gömlek ile yine siyah olan kot pantolon bulunan ve aşırı derecede sigara kokan biri karşılaşmıştı onu. Jin Peters'di bu normalde asıl işi uyuşturucu satıcılığı olsa da kadın satıcılığı da yapan biriydi ve bu özelliği onun Hirato'ya yardım etmesini sağlayacaktı

\- Komiser Masaki burada ne arıyorsunuz yoksa kötü bir şey mi oldu?

\- Bunu demek biraz garip ama bana bir konuda yardım edeceksin

Merakla bakar Jin genelde ikisinin arasındaki ilişki hep tutuklama üzerinedir Hirato belki de en az yirmi kez tutuklamıştır Jin'i ama buna rağmen her seferinde paçayı kurtarmayı başardı ondan Jin 

\- Ah şey tabi isterseniz ofislerimden birine geçelim orada konuşuruz

Hirato başını sallayınca Jin onu dışarıda inşaatlık alandaki ofislerden birine götürdü. Sade bir yerdi burası bir masa ile bir dolap vardı masanın üstünde eski bir masaüstü bilgisayar dolabın içinde de dosyalar vardı. Hirato masanın önündeki sandalyeye oturdu. Jin ise iki bardağa içki döktükten sonra Hirato'nun tam karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdu ve viskisinden bir yudum aldı 

\- Ee komiser Masaki seni buraya hangi rüzgar attı yoksa yine beni tutuklayacak mısın?

\- Seni tutuklamak isteseydim Jin buraya tek kişi gelmezdim 

Gülmüştü Jin sonra yine içkisinden bir yudum aldı Hirato ise tepkisizdi ve içkisiniden küçük bir yudum alıp ciddi bir tavırla Jin'e baktı

\- Buraya senden bilgi almaya geldim Jin 

\- Bilgi mi kim hakkında ya da ne hakkında?

Hirato istifini hiç bozmadan Kim Mclane deyince Jin istemsizce içksini Hirato'nun üstüne tükürmüştü fakat hemen kalktı ona bir bez verdi üstünü silmesi için Hirato da iç çekerek aldı bezi ve Jin'in üstüne tükürdüğü içkileri sildi

\- Üzgünüm Komiser Masaki ben sadece birden o adı deyince şaşırdım hepsi bu?

\- Onu tanıyorsun değil mi?

\- Tabiki de ben onun iş vereniyim dört yıldır birlikte çalışıyoruz o kız benim en iyi çalışanlarımdan

-Peki onunla nasıl tanıştınız?

\- Şey dört yıl önceydi onu şans eseri gördüm çok kötü bir haldeydi tecavüz edilmiş gibi bir hali vardı ona baktım ve yardım etmek istedim uyuşturucu satıcılığı denettirdim olmadı burada iş verdim bünyesi kaldırmadı en son çare olarakta ona fahişe olmasını eğer iyi bir fahişe olursa çok iyi paralar kazanabileceğini söyledim şey o da kabul etti ilk başlar buradaki işçiler denedi sonra da ben. Hepimiz memnun kaldık ve zamanla onu müşterilere göndermeye başladım ve tabi gün geçtikçe de en iyi fahişelerimden bir oldu bana milyonlar kazandırdı tabi kendine kazandı

\- Peki ona ne kadar veriyorsun?

\- Şey aslında ilk başlarda yetmişe otuz olarak anlaştık ama daha sonra bana daha çok para kazandırmaya başlayınca kazancı yarı yarıya bölüşmeye karar verdik 

Anlıyorum demişti Hirato sonra viskisinden bir yudum daha aldı düşünceliydi Kim onu bu işten çekip çıkarmak kurtarma isteği gelmişti içinden o daha çok genç bir kız hayatı hala kurtulabilir düşüncesi sarmıştı beynini

\- Peki sürekli olarak gittiği bir müşterisi filan var mıydı onunla özel olarak ilgilenen biri

\- Şey evet bir kaç iş adamı onu en kötü on beş günde bir çağırırdı rahatlamak için

\- İsim ver bana kimdi bu iş adamları

\- Ah şey en çok Ebisu Chang genelde kullanıyor onu her on beş günde bir en kötü

Hirato Ebisu lafını duyunca ciddileşmişti birden O piç ilk baş Jonathan'ı öldürmüştü ve şimdi de kızına ağını takmış ve belli ki de başarmıştı resmen dört yıldır kullanıyordu onu Ebisu ama belli ki Kim bunun farkında değildi ama Hirato direk fark etmişti ve artık kendine yeni bir amaç edinmişti ne olursa olsun bu kızı o piç kurusu Ebisu'dan korumak her ne olursa olsun yapacaktı bunu Hirato hatta hayatına mal olsa bile


	3. Gayr-ı Meşru Çocuk

**CHANG ŞİRKETİ EBİSU'NUN ODASI**

Ebisu sinirle elini masaya vurmuştu. Burnundan soluyor, sinirden titriyor, gözlerinden adeta ateş çıkıyordu, yüzü de sinirden kıpkırmızıydı dokunsan patlayacak gibi bir hali vardı. Yanında iki takım elbiseli güvenlik vardı ve ikisi de korkularından hiç bir şey yapamıyordu esas duruşa geçip beklemek dışında korkudan kıllarını bile kıpırdatamıyorlardı bile.

\- O alt tarafı bir fahişeydi ve kaçmayı başardı söyleyin bana nasıl olabilir bu?Altı üstü bir fahişe güvenliğin en üst düzeyde olduğu bir binadan nasıl hiç fark edilmeden çıkar

İki takım elbiseli de kokuyordu hatta korkudan titriyordu. Sarı saçlı, yanındaki takım elbiseliye göre daha zayıf olan koruma cesaret edip efendim demişti. Ebisu ateş saçan gözlerini ona çevirdi. Adamı öldürecek gibi bakıyordu adeta.

\- Bina kameralarla dolu efendim eğer kaçsaydı elbet kameralardan birine yakalanırdı emin olun buna hem dediğiniz gibi o sadece bir fahişe kameralara yakalanmadan binadan çıkması imkansız. En iyi hırsız bile bu kameralardan kaçamaz bunu sizde çok iyi biliyorsunuz

Ebisu adeta Superman gibi adamın üstüne uçmuş ve onu yakalarından tutup duvara çarpmıştı. Gözleri o kadar hiddetli bakıyordu ki sanki ateş çıkacak gibi bir hali vardı gözlerinden

-Bu fahişe bir şekilde ülkenin en korunaklı binasından kaçmayı başardı sizi orospu çocukları ve bu sizin sikik beceriksizliğiniz yüzünden oldu

Koruma Ebisu'ya göre iriydi biraz belki ama şuan Ebisu'dan oldukça korkmuş gibi bir hali vardı. Korkudan kendini kurtarmaya bile çalışmamıştı patronundan. Kurbanlık koyun gibi teslim etmişti kendini Ebisu'ya adeta

-Efendim lütfen bize izin verin o fahişeyi bulup size geri getirelim

Ebisu korumaya bir süre daha hiddetle baktı sonra yakalarını bıraktı onun fakat hala çok sinirliydi. Silahını ver dedi sarılıya. Sarılı koruma silahını verince Ebisu diğer korumayı iki defa göğsünden üç defa da başından vurup öldürdü. Gerilmişti sarılı, korkusu iki kat daha artmıştı

-Yirmi dört saat. Sana tamı tamına yirmi dört saat zaman veriyorum. Eğer yirmi dört saat içinde o fahişeyi bana getirmezsen sana öyle şeyler yaparım ki keşke sonum onun ki gibi olsaydı diye dua edersin

Adam korkudan titriyordu, korkudan altına edecek gibi bir hali vardı. Kekeleyerek anlaşıldı dedi daha doğrusu anaşıdı gibi bir şeyler demişti korkudan. Ebisu ona sinirle bakıp hadi şu siktiğmin kızını aramaya başla diye emir verince sarılı yapabildiği en hızlı şekilde binadan çıktı. Ne yapacağını,kızı nasıl bulacağını hiç bilmiyordu şuan. Tek bildiği eğer yirmi dört saat içinde kızı bulup partonuna teslim etmese Ebisu onu en iyi ihtimalle parçalarına ayırıp köpeklere yem ederdi ki bu da en iyi ihtimaldi. Daha kötülerini düşünmek istemiyordu bile. Bu yüzden ne yapıp edip kızı bulmalı ve patronuna teslim etmeliydi ve böylece ölmezdi hatta kızı getirdiği içi patronundan ödül bile alabilirdi

 **AYNI VAKİTLERDE** **POLİS MERKEZİNDE**

Jin'den Kim ile alakalı bilgileri aldıktan sonra polis merkezine gelmişti Hirato. Düşünceliydi, işin içine en büyük düşmanı girmişti bu da onu ister istemez tedirgin etmişti. Ebisu Kim'i arayabilir hatta ona zarar verebilirdi bu yüzden Hirato Kim'i gizlemeye karar verdi en azından bir kaç kişi dışında kimse onun kendisiyle birlikte kaldığını bilmeyecekti. Bunları düşünerek içeri girdi Kazu görmüştü onu. Hirato hey geciktin dostum dedi ona biraz takılarak. İşlerim vardı bir şey kaçırmadım değil mi? Hayır merak etme önemli bir şey olmadı en azından şimdiye kadar. Başını sallayıp masaya oturdu Hirato ama o oturduğu gibi Nova elinde bir kağıtla gelmişti. Kazu da Hirato da merakla bakmıştı ona

-Chang şirketinin iki blok ilerisinde ki çöplükte bir ceset bulunmuş kimlik yok

\- Görgü tanığı var mı?

-Onu bulan evsizin dışında yok. O evsiz de bize adamın göğsünde ve kafasında fazalca kan olduğunu söylemiş. Muhtemelen sert bir cisimle vurdular

Belki de biri ateş etmiştir diye fikir beyan etti Kazu. Hirato ve Nova bu fikre katılmış olacaklardı ki olabilir diyerek onaylamışlardı Kazu'yu

-Hadi gidelim o zaman Hirato

Hirato ceketini aldı ve kalktı Kazu da aynı şekilde ceketini giyindikten sonra otoparka indiler. Kazu'nun arabasına binmişlerdi ve vakit kaybetmeden olay yerine doğru yola koyuldular.

-Dostum pek bir düşünceli gördüm seni iyi misin?

Hirato bir dakika kadar sessiz kalmayı tercih etmişti. Sonra dün gece bir olay yaşadım diye cevap verdi Kazu'nun sorusuna. Kazu merakla bakmıştı ona yüzünde birazda olsa telaş vardı

-Ne olayı? Kötü bir şey yaşamadın değil mi dostum?

-Dün gece Jill ile mesaiden sonra her zamanki yere gittik bir iki şişe bir şey içtik ve biraz iş konuştuk. Neyse eve gittim daha sonra ve evde bir gariplik vardı. Oturma odasının penceresi açılmıştı ve bunu benim unutmadığıma adım gibi emindim. Gidip cama baktım neden açıldığına ve yerde çamurlu ayak izlerine rastladım. İlk baş hırsız sanmıştım ama bu yüzden silahımı çıkartıp adımları takip ettim. İzler beni üst katta ki yatak odasına kadar götürdü içeriye girdiğimde tahmini on yedi on sekiz yaşlarında çıplak bir kız görmüştüm vücudunda ama özellikle boynunda ve göğüslerinde morluklar vardı. Tecavüze uğramış diye düşündüm ilk baş ama sonra öğrendim ki kız bir fahişeymiş

-Ha bir fahişe mi? Ciddi misin dostum? Bir fahişe tanıdığını sanmıyorum çünkü

-Şey Kazu zaten ben onu değil o beni tanıyordu

İyice meraklanmıştı Kazu nasıl diye sordu Hirato'ya. Hirato Kazu'ya kızın Jonathan'ın gayr-ı meşru çocuğu olduğunu ve kızın anne babası öldükten sonra para kazanmak için kirli işler yaptığını fahişeliğinde bu işlerden olduğunu söyledi. Kazu küçük çaplı bir şok geçirmişti bunları duyduktan sonra

-Jonathan ve kızı ha hem de bu kız Micheala'dan değil de başka birinden mi bu imkansız gibi geliyor nedense.

-Evet ilk duyduğumda bana da mantıksız gelmişti ama araştırdım ve kesin sonuca ulaştım ve tabi bu kızın en büyük müşterisinin Ebisu olduğunu da öğrendim

-Ah cidden mi dostum Ebisu'ya mı fahişelik yapıyormuş bu kız?

-Evet sabah Jin söyledi bana zaten ondan geciktim onunla konuşmaya gittim. Daha doğrusu bilgi almaya

-Ee neler öğrendin peki?

-Dün Brad'e kızı araştırmasını söyledim ve bana anne ve babası ölene kadar normal bir hayat sürmüş ancak annesi ile babasını kaybettiği zamandan sonra fuhuş, mal bulundurma,hırsızlık gibi suçlardan sabıkası var ve şey aldığım bilgilere göre de bu kız son dört yıldır fahişelik yapıyormuş geçimini böyle sağlıyormuş telefon görüşmelerinde çok fazla Jin Peters ile görüşme yaptığını tespit ettim belli ki bu kız büyük insanlarla da haşır neşir Hirato kendini çok fazla tehlikeye atmış Jin ile iş yaparak. Aynen bana bunları dedi. Sabah Jin'de Kim ile nasıl anlaştığını ve onun fahişelikte nasıl yükseldiğini anlattı bana

İç çekmişti Kazu virajı dönerken en az Hirato kadar canı sıkılmış bir hali vardı. Desene başımıza büyük bir iş alacağız. Başını sallamakla yetindi Hirato sadece camdan bakmayı bırakmamıştı bunu yaparken de

-Patron ile konuşacak mısın bu konuyu?

Tek ve düz bir ifadeyle vermişti cevabı Kazu'ya "bilmiyorum". Bu oldukça basit bir cevap gibi görünüyordu ama değildi. Kazu bu cevaptan sonra bu konuyla alakalı bir şey sormayacaktı Hirato'ya en azından şimdilik hem zaten Hirato da ne yapması gerektiğini neredeyse hiç bilmiyordum bu kız hakkında. Kesin olarak bildiği tek bir şey vardı Ebisu o tehlikeliydi ve kızı ondan korumaları gerekiyordu ve bunu nasıl yapacağını da hiç bilmiyordu

-Sence olayın Ebisu ile bir ilgisi var mıdır?

-Bilmiyorum olabilir sonuçta onun alanı oralar

Pislik herif demişti Kazu Ebisu'yu kastederek. Aslında pislik demek bile hafif kalırdı ona o bu şehirdeki hatta bu evrendeki en piç kurusu insandı ve piçliği her gün daha da artıyordu. O orospu çocuğu Kitomi'yi öldürmüştü ve sanki kendisi suçsuzmuş gibi ortada dolaşıyordu mezhebi geniş orospu çocuğu. Hirato onu her ne olursa olsun gebertecekti hem de en acılı şekilde.

-Ee Kazu peki Angela nasıl?

-İyi iş güç uğraşıyor o da tıpkı bizim gibi

-Selam söyle ona

Gülümsemişti Kazu fakat bu gülümsemenin sebebi büyük ihtimalle Hirato yüzündendi daha doğrusu Hirato'dan dolayıydı. Normalde bu kadar çok konuşmazdı ama bugün konuşkanlığı üzerindeydi tabi bu keyifli olduğu için değil Ebisu piçi ve kız yüzündendi daha çok

-İşte geldik Hirato

Bir kaç metre ötelerinde bir emniyet şeridi vardı. Kazu arabayı park etti, vakit kaybetmeden indiler arabadan. Bizi siyah saçlı (Yer yer beyazları olan),mavi gözlü, uzun boylu, kırklı yaşlarında olan üniformalı bir polis memuru karşılamıştı

-Hoş geldiniz beyler

-Hoş bulduk Dave naber?

-İyi Kazu senden? Ah merhaba Hirato naber?

İyiyim demişti ikiside sonra Kazu olay nedir diye sordu. Dave onlara kurbanın Frodoy Tarkov adlı Rus asıllı bir Amerikalı olduğunu ve göğsünden iki başından da üç kere vurularak öldürüldüğünü ayrıca adamın da Ebisu için çalıştışını söyledi. Kazu'nun küfrettiğini duymuştu Hirato, o ise sessizliğini bozmadan baktı. Cesetin yanına gittiklerinde adamın özellikle başında oldukça kötü duruyordu.

-Kimin öldürdüğü belli mi?

-Hayır belli ki kurşunları çıkarıp parmak izlerini silmişler

-Belli ki tam profesyonel işi

Öyle görünüyor cidden. Kazu eline eldivenlerini takarak cesetin yanına eğilip incelemeye başladı. İlk önce ceplerine baktı fakat Hirato'nun tahmin ettiği gibi hiç bir şey çıkmamıştı fakat Kazu incelemeye devam etmişti. Dövmelerine baktığımızda Red Dragon çetesinin dövmelerine benziyordu.

-Ebisu Red Dragon ile mi çalışıyor yani?

-Bunu öğrenmenin tek bir yolu var Ebisu ile konuştuktan sonra gidip çete lideriyle konuşmak

Kazu başını sallayıp kalktı. Dave ve yanındaki eski püskü bir mavi üste ve yırtık siyah pantolona sahip yüzü ve vücudu kirlerle kaplı biri vardı.

-Sanırım siz buldunuz cesedi

Adam korkuyordu bu titremesinden belliydi aynı zamanda gözleri de kızarıktı büyük ihtimalle korkudan ağlamıştı. Sadece bir evet demişti ama sesi çok korkmuş küçük bir çocuğun sesi gibi geliyordu. Acımıştı ona Hirato, cidden adama bu kadar korktuğunu görünce

\- Korkmanıza gerek yok beyefendi bize sadece olanları anlatın

-Ben,ben, ben çöp toplayıcısıyım ve şey çöp (yutkunur) topluyordum ve,ve şey ben çöp toplarken onu gördüm kanlar içindeydi

Adam resmen tirtir titriyordu, kafasını çevrimiş cesede bakmak istemiyor gibiydi, bir an önce gitmek istiyor gibi de bir hali vardı.

-Onu götürün sakinleşince ifadesini almaya geliriz

Üniformalı iki polis başlarını salladıktan sonra adamı götürmeye başladı. Hirato ve Kazu arkasından bakmakla yetindiler sadece. Adam cidden baya korkmuştu Hirato'nun tahminince de ilk kez ceset görmüş gibiydi. Cesete baktı son bir kez sonra Kazu'ya döndü şuan yapılacak tek bir şey vardı o da Chang şirketine gidip Ebisu ile konuşmak. Her ne kadar bunu yapmak istemese de başka şansı yok gibiydi

-Sanırım Chang şirketine gidiyoruz

-Evet ama önce kısa bir telefon konuşması yapmam gerek sen bin ben beş dakikaya geliyorum

Kazu başını salladıktan sonra Emily'i aradı hemen. Bir kaç kere çalmıştı sonra Alo diye bir ses geldi. Emily'di bu.

-Ah Hirato merhaba sanırım Kim için aradın

-Evet şey o iyi değil mi?

-Evet merak etme gayet iyi şuan içeri de kitap okuyor

Rahatlamıştı Hirato hem tedirgin olması da biraz garipti sonuçta şuan Kazu ve Emily dışında kimse Kim'in onun yanımda olduğunu bilmiyordu bu yüzden güvendeydi ama yinede bu Ebisu'ydu ister istemez tedirgin ediyordu onu ya bulur da ona bir şey yaparsa diye

-Endişelenme Hirato ona bir şey olmayacak merak etme o burada güvende

-Tamam şey ben teşekkür ederim bana yardımcı olduğun için. Akşam iş çıkışı almaya gelirim onu

-Tamam Hirato sen işine konsantre ol dediğim gibi Kim burada gayet rahat ve güvende

-O halde akşama görüşüz

Emily görüşürüz deyip telefonu kapattı. Hiç vakit kaybetmeden arabaya binmişti Hirato ve Kazu'da hemen çalıştırdı arabayı. Şimdiki istikametleri ülkenin en zengin adamımın yanıydı. -tabi aynı zamanda da en şerefsiz- Uyuşturucu satıcılığı, adam öldürme,kasten adam yaralama, gasp, ırza tecavüz, mekan basma, çocuk kaçırma, insan kaçakçılığı ve benzeri bir çok suçtan hakim karşısına çıkmış ancak hepsinden bir şekilde beraat etmiş olan adamın iş yerine gideceklerdi. Canı sıkkındı, sinirleri bozulmuştu,morali yerleydi ve bunların hepsi de o piç yüzündendi o orospu Hirato'nun karısını öldürmüştü ve o onu her görüşünde üzerine saldırmamak için bazen acayip zorlandığı olurdu. Fakat kararlıydı ne yapıp edip o şerefsizi öldürüp adaleti sağlayacaktı. Onu hapse atmak onun için adalet değildi hapis o pislik herif için ödül olurdu. Orada ki adamları sayesinde tabi birde tanınırlığı sayesinde girdiği hapishane de krallar gibi yaşardı. Bu yüzden tek bir çare vardı Ebisu hakkında "onu öldürmek" hem de olabilecek en acılı şekilde ancak böyle öldürdüğü insanların intikamı alınabilirdi ve tabi en önemlisi de Kitomi'nin. Gerçi Kitomi onun yerinde olsaydı büyük ihtimalle onu adalete teslim ederdi. Eğer onu öldürürsek ondan farkımız kalmazdı evet bu tam Kitomi tarafından söylenecek bir sözdü. Onu adalete teslim etmek cidden iyi mi olurdu ki müebbet hapis verilene bile yirmi yıldan sonra beraat alabilirken Ebisu'da yirmi belki otuz yıl yatardı en fazla hem de krallar gibi yaşardı hapiste eğer ölmez ve çıkarsa da hapisten gene aynı bokları yapma devam ederdi genetiğinde vardı sonuçta kötü bir insan olmak. O ve onun gibiler asla ama asla iyi olamazlardı yaptıkları tek şey kötülüktü bu de ezelde başlayıp ebede kadar sürerdi. Sikiyim demişti seslice bunları düşünmek cidden sinirlerini bozmaya yetmiş ve artmıştı bile Hirato'nun. Ebisu'yu görmek şuan onun için sağlıklı mı olurdu acaba, umarım saçma sapan bir şey yapmam da o domuzdan gerekli bilgileri almış oluruz dedi kendi kendine. Gerçi o pisliğin onlara doğru bilgileri vereceğinden de emin değildi Hirato sonuçta adamı kendi de öldürmüş olabilir bu yüzden en iyi yaptığı işlerden birini yapabilir yani yalan söyler geçmişte çok yaptığı bir şeydi sonuçta onlara karşı

-Hirato dalıp gittin dostum iyi misin?

-Evet sadece olayı düşünüyorum

-Orada sakin kalabilecek misin?

-Elimden geleni yapacağım

Gülümsedi Kazu bugün cidden oldukça neşeli gözüküyordu ki bu da Hirato'nun hoşuna gitmişti. En iyi arkadaşıydı o yıllardır.Kitomi'nin ölümünden sonra Hirato onun üstün çabaları sayesinde hayata tutuna bilmişti. Eğer o olmasaydı belki de şuan o burada olmazdı. O gün onu intiharın eşiğindeyken kurtarmış ve açıkça ona güzel bir ayar çekmişti bu ayardan sonra da Hirato'nun bir daha intihar etmek fikri aklımın ucundan bile geçmedi. Hatta o olaydan sonra kabul etmişti psikoloğa gitmeyi. Tabi hala Kitomi'nin acısını içinde hissediyordu ama artık eskisi gibi değildi alışabildi bu acıya en azından onun bedenen değil de ruhen yanında olduğunu düşünmek -ki bunu bana Emily bir şekilde kanıtlamıştı- onu iyice rahatlatmıştı. Bu şehir cidden her şeyimi almayı başarmıştı ondan tek bir şey dışında kendisini sanki ondan bir konuda intikam alıyor gibiydi o yüzden bütün ailemi benden almış ve geriye bir tek acılı beni bırakmıştı bu birinden alınabilecek en acılı intikamdı ve bu lanet şehir bunu yapmıştı bana fakat buna rağmen bu şehri hala bırakamamıştım. Evet her şeyimi almıştı bu şehir belki ama benim de bütün yaşamım, bütün güzel anılarım bu şehirdeydi. Şehir benim için tıpkı sigara gibiydi bana oldukça zarar veriyordu ama zararlı olmasına rağmen onu bir türlü bırakamıyor, bırakmak istemiyordum. Bu hal böyle devam ederse de bu şehir beni tıpkı sigaranın insanı yavaş yavaş öldürmesi gibi öldürecekti. Belki şu gökdelenler olurdu mezar taşlarım, apartmanlar benim mezarımdaki çiçekler olurdu içlerinde ki insanlarda tohumları. Yağmur mezarımı sular kar mezarında çıkan bitkileri sularıyla beslerdi her gün yüzlerce hatta binlerce kişi geçerdi benim mezarından tıpkı şuan bizim yaptığımız gibi. Kocaman lanet bir mezarlıktı bu şehir ve binlerce kişiyi almış ve almaya da devam ediyordu belki bugün belki yarın belki aylar belki de yıllar sonra olacaktı ama kesin olarak bildiğim bir şey daha vardı bu koca mezar beni de alacaktı diğerlerinin yanına tıpkı Kitomi'yi, Michi'yi ya da ailemin diğer üyelerini aldığı gibi. Hirato'nun aklından bunlar geçiyordu şuan

-Hirato birden eski haline döndün cidden iyi olduğuna emin misin?

-Evet merak etme dostum sadece biliyorsun işte düşünce dünyama girmeyi seviyorum

Kazu'nun oldukça telaşlı olan bakışları Hirato'nun lafından sonra rahatlamıştı. Arabayı park etti sonra indiler arabadan. Şuan tam karşılarında ülkedeki en büyük bina duruyordu tam altmış katlıydı ve Ebisu tam altmışıncı kattaydı. Kim niye altmış katlı bir bina yapardı ki amacı neydi şehrin ayaklarının altında olduğu imajını vermek için bile fazlaydı altmış kat. Koca ayak filan olman lazımdı bunun için ama Ebisu koca ayak olmak için oldukça küçüktü ama koca ayak kadar çirkindi de.

\- Ah girelim şu lanet yere hadi

Kapının önüne gelmişlerdi kapıda her zamanki gibi iki güvenlik görevlisi vardı ve ikisi de takım elbiseli ve oldukça yapılıydı. Sağdaki siyah tenli, siyah kısa saçlı,yeşil gözlü ve oldukça sert görünümlü biriydi tabi bunun sebebi de askerken bir gözünü kaybetmesi ve sağ yanağınında parçalanmış olmasıydı ki zaten onun adıda da Zebani Sagna'ydı diğer koruma da Sagna kadar iriydi ama yüzü tamamen temizdi. Beyaz tenli, sarı saçlı oldukça yakışıklı ama bir o kadar da tehlikeli biriydi zaten adı da Zamanın Rusya hükümdarı olan İvan ile bezner olduğu için tıpkı ona olduğu gibi bu İvan'a da korkunç İvan denmişti.

-Bir sorun mu var Memur Hirato?

-Patronunuzun adamlarından birini ölü bulduk bu yüzden ona bazı sorular soracağız o içeri de mi?

O lanet kızı hemen bulun o orospu hamile olduğunu bilmiyor ve o çocuk benden. Uzaktan gelmişti bu ses ama ben kim olduğunu anlamıştım bu Ebisu'ydu ve bahsettiği kızda büyük ihtimalle tek kişiydi "Kim" ve o hamile miydi hem de Ebisu gibi orospu çocuğundan. Bu işlerin iyice boka saracağının en büyük göstergesiydi

Yazar Notu: **İvan Vasiliyeviç** , ya da yaygın adıyla Korkunç İvan ( D: Ağustos 1530, Moskova - ö. 18 Mart 1584, Moskova) son Moskova Knezi ve ilk Rusya çarı.


	4. Karar

Ebisu sinirle telefonla konuşuyordu. Zaten kalın bir sesi vardı sinirlendiğinde bu ses daha da bir kalın şekilde olduğu ve daha uzaklardan duyulabiliyordu. Hirato ve Kazu'yu görünce görmek için bakıştı. Kazu'ysa ikisine gözlerini devirerek bakmıştı - Ne anlama benden ha? Boş gen suçlamaya mı geldiniz buraya? Ebisu'nun gözlerinden hala bir hal vardı ateş çıkacakmış gibi. Yüzündeki damarlar belli oluyor, titremesi devam ediyor hatta biraz dikkatli bir şekilde dinlenir zaman kalbinin normalden hızlı atışı duyulabiliyordu. Bu Hirato'nun Kazu'nun oldukça ilgisini çekmişti ama özellikle Hirato'nun. Ebisu' yla dalga geçer gibi bir sesle ne oldu yoksa oyuncağımı kaybettin koca bebek dedi. Ebisu Hirato'nun bu sözleriyle adeta pimi içeren bir bomba gibi patlamış ve ona sağlam yumruk savurmuştu. Belki de Kazu araya girmese Ebisu Hirato'ya -EBİSU SAKİN OL YOKSA SENİ POLİS SALDIRMAKTAN İÇERİ ALIRIM AYRICA HİRATO SENDE AZITIP DURMA YOKSA SENİ ŞİKAYET ETMEK ZORUNDA KALIRIM DOSTIM sinirlenmesine benziyordu. Beni daha da mı sinirlendirmek mi? Kazu cebinden kurbanın fotoğrafını çıkartıp Ebisu ' ya gösterdi -Evet korumalarımdan biri ne olmuş ona? Neeee diye bağırmıştı Ebisu şaşırmış ama özellikle telaşa kapılmış bir şekilde. Ebisu'nun o korumayı öldürdüğünden bile şüpheleniyordu ancak suçlarsa başına iş alacağını da biliyordu. Hirato Ebisu'yu Kitomi'nin katili olmakla suçlamış olduğu mahkemeye vermişti. Hirato'nun ruh halini de dikkate alarak para cezası vermişti sadece. Hirato' nun başına bir sürü iş açılmıştı o Neden Hirato aynı hataya tekrar düşmek istemiyordu -Onu nerede ve ne zaman buldunuz? -Dediğim gibi iki blok ilerideki çöplükte ve yarım saat oldu yaklaşık polisin daha doğrusu direk ikimizin olayı öğrenmesi -Kahretsin bu yasak çok berbat bir durum -Onu en son nerede ve ne zaman önemlidirtün Ebisu? -Yaklaşık bir saat önce kadar. Odamdaydı ona Claudio'ya benim için bir emir vermiştim -Mesajın içeriği neydi peki? -Bu özel aile arasında Bir şey söyleyemem Kazu iç çekerek sunmaktadır Ebisu'ya aynı şekilde Hirato da. Hirato hala Ebisu'ya inanmıyordu. O yalan söylediği Hirato bundan emindi ancak kanıt olmadan onu suçlarsa ona bir nevi iftira atmış olacaktı. Mahkemeden sonra patronu Benjiro ' nun zorlamasıyla (Hirato'ya zamanla Hirato'da Emily'nin ona iyi geldiğini kendi de itiraflanacakti) psikoloğa gitmişti. -Peki Ebisu sizin için onun Claudio'nun yanına gideceğinden kimlerin haberi vardı -Sadece en yakın üç korumam -Onları da sorgu gerek gerekecek. O korumaların kim? -Chris, Sue ve Raul. Sagna git ve onları ikinci kattaki toplantı odaları dahil olmak beklemelerini söyle ve üçü de Kazu'nun ne sorarlarsa cevap vereceğim emrettiğimi söyle Sagna emredersiniz efendim dedi ve hızlıca içeri girdi. Ebisu Kazu ve Hirato'ya başka bir şey var mı sorusunu sordu. Ebisu'ya gitti kazu başını iki yana sallayınca bir şey demeden gitti. Hirato onun arkasından sadece Kazu ' nun duyabileceği bir sesle küfür olduğuti -Hadi şu toplantı odası gidip şu üç adamı sorgulayalım dostum Hirato başını salladı evet anlamında ve içeri girdiler hemen. Zemin katta lobideydiler ama oldukça büyük bir lobiydi bankayı andıran bir tarzı vardı. Demir oturaklar vardı. Kuzey, batı ve doğu olmak üzere toplam üç büyük stand vardı ve bankada ki standları andırıyordu bu da.Tam arkalarında sağda ve solda olmak üzere. Hirato'nun asansöre bindiğini değiştirmektü ... Kazu daha cümlesini bitirmeden. Güldü ve yanına geldi, vakit kaybetmeden ikinci kata çıktılar. Ofisler vardı bu katta. İnce uzun bir koridordu sağlı sollu olmak üzere yirmi kadar ofis, üç toplantı odası ve birde kat müdürünün odası vardı. Sagna'nın yanına ilerlerdiler yavaşça. Toplantı odasının içine girdiklerinde. Etrafa geçerlidir Hirato. İki sandalye, bir dev ekran televizyon, bir yazı tahtası ve tam odanın ortasındaki da üst duvarda asılı bir projektör olduğu. Sağdan üçüncü sandalye de siyah saçlı, kahverengi gözlü, kirli sakallı, yapılı, tahmini kırk yaşlarında bir erkek, soldan altıncı sandalyede turuncu saçını kuyruğu yapıyor, ince, temiz yüzlü, yeşil bir gözlü bir bayan ile onun tam olarak uzun, zayıf, sarı saçlı , mavi gözlü, genç bir yakışıklı vardı. Kazu baştaki sandalyeye Hirato 'oturmuştu ysa yanında ayakta bekliyordu. Hirau'ya bakıp sonra korumalara dönmüş burada olmanızın sebebini biliyorsunuz değil mi diye sormuştu. Üçü de evet anlamında başını salladı -Üçünüzü de ayrı ayrı sorgulayacağım. Sagna Hirato'nun kulağına bir şeyler fısıldı Kazu ve Hirato da odadan çıkmıştı. Artık ikisi kalmıştı sadece. Telefonunuzu masanın üzerine koyup bayana seçtiğiniz -Tam reklamınızı söyler misiniz lütfen? -Cho Kawamatsu -Nerelisiniz Bayan Cho? -Japonyalıyım -Anlıyorum peki ne zamandır bu işi yapıyorsunuz? -İki yıl Ah anlıyorum dedi Kazu sonra fotoğrafı Cho'ya gösterdi. Cho'nun gözleri irileşmişti şokla ilgili fotoğrafa gözleri dolmuştu, dokunsan ağlayacak gibi bir hali vardı -Böyle bir şeyi hangi canavar oldu olabilir ki? -Henüz bilmiyoruz ama bulacağız bayan Kawamatsu. -Ah şey bir saat kadar gerekli büyük oranda -Peki nerede gördünüz - Arka bahçede sigara içeceği -Anlıyorum peki konuştunuz mu onla -Pek değil bana sadece sadece acelesi olduğunu küçük beyin yanına gideceğim dedi -Küçük bey mi? -Ah şey Bay Claudio patronumuzun oğlu İstemsizce gülmüştü Kazu sonra öksürümüştü bilerek Cho'ya geri dönmek o eski ciddi bakışlarıyla -Peki küçük beyin yani şey Claudio ' un yanına neden gideceğine dair bir bilgi verdi mi sana -Patron için bir mesaj götürecekmiş tek bildiğim bu -Mesajın içeriği hakkında bilgin var mı? -Hayır bana bu konuda bir şey söylemedi Sorgu sordu. İyi bir arkadaşımdı cevabını seçin sonra peki çıkabilirsiniz dedi kız çıkmasını sonra içeri yakışıklı çocuk girdi ve Kazu onu sorguladı. Kazu iç çekerek kalktı. Hirato ona bakıyordu ee diye sordu Kazu bir şey demeden asansöre binince arkasından bindi o da -Sorgulamadan bir şey çıktı mı? Bile hala yeteri kadar kanıtımız yok cinayeti Ebisu ' ya yıkmak için -Ee peki ne yapacakız? -Merkeze gidelim iki konu hakkında da patron ile konuşuruz o ne yapılacağını iyi bilir Başını salladı Kazu asansörün kapısı açılınca da direk arabaya gitti de. Önce Kazu sonra Hirato bindi her zamanki gibi Kazu sürücü koltuğuna -Acıktım Kazu merkeze gitmeden önce her zamanki yere uğrasana -Ah olur zaten bende acıkmıştım Hamburgerciye doğru zaman gitmeye başlamıştı Kazu. Vardıklarında Kazu camı açtı ve camda duran görevliye iki tane numara dokuz, bir tane büyük numara dokuz, ekstra dip soslu numara altı, bir numara yedi, iki tane numara kırk beş, birisi ekstra peynirli, 'ysa gülmeye başlamıştı -Ahh yerlerde Big Smoke' yi durdur Lütfen Kazu -Bu ikimize anca yeter dostum -İyi bakalım Sipaşler sonra gittiler. İçeri girdiklerinde tipik herkes öğle yemeğiğine gitmişti bir kaç kişi tıpkı Kazu ve Hirato gibi yemeğinden dışarıdan sipariş içindirti. Benjiro'nun seslendirilmesi için Hirato odama jel demişti bir ses bu baş komiser oturdular masalarına yemek için hazırlıyorlardı. Kalkmıştı Hirato hemen gitti Benjiro'nun yanına -Seni buraya neden çağırdım biliyor musun? Bentoro merakla bakmıştı Hirato'ya - Benimlero merakla bakmıştı Hirato'ya. Hirato düşünceliydi, yüzüne ifade iki seçenek arasında kalmış ve ikisini de seçememiş bir insanın ifadesini andırıyordu. -Bana söylemek istediğin bir şey var mı? Benjiro Hirato'ya yardımcı olmak için -Evet efendim ancak şey bu dillerinilerim aramızda kalırsa memnun olurum Hirada'nın başını belaya mı soktun der gibi bir bakışı vardır ancak Hirato'nun oldukça düşünceli ve birazda çaresiz halini görünce Hirato'nun başının belaya girmediğini, durumun ciddi bir şey olacaktır. Benjiro'nun Hirato ile ilgili bir durum olduğu. Hiratom 'onu takipbe aldırtmıştı Kitomi'nin ölümünden sonra özellikle ilk bir yıl sıkı takipteydi onu rahibe yaptıkları hakkında istiyordu sonuçta Benjiro için Hirato bir iş arkadaşından fazlasıydıdı öz evladıymış gibi sever sayardı Hirato'yu ondan çok fazla yapmak gerekirdi onun -Jonathan'ı hatırlıyorsunuz değil mi patron? -Evet tabi ki de hatırlıyorum onu o şehir benim gözümdeki en iyi savcısıydı ayrıca bir çok davada da beraber çalışmıştınız unuttun mu? -Hayır hayır unutmadım -Eh niye o zaman Jonathan'ı soruyorsun bana evlat -Şey dün gece başıma olay geldi -Olay mı ne olayı? Başını belaya mı soktun yine? Yoksa gidip Ebisu'ya mı sataştın? Alicia Crombell adlı kullanıcının cinayeti hakkında konuştuk biraz sonra ben eve gittim ama evde bir gariplik gerekiyor. -Kız mı ne kızı ?, yedi üzerinde yedi yaşlarında çıplak olan ve şeylerin neden olduğu morarmış bir kız mı? -Dün Brad'i o neden aramıştım zaten kızı araştırsın diye -Peki neler buldunuz? -Şey kızın adı Kim Mclane. Jonathan'ın gayr-ı meşru kızı annesi ve babası öldükten sonra kötü yollara düşmüş bir kaç suçtan biri sabıkası varmış ve şey para kazanmak için fahişelik yapıyormuş Jin Peters ile çalıştı Benjiro Hirato'ya bakmıştı. Bir süre hiç bir şey diyememişti yani yaklaşık bir dakika kadar. Jonathan bunu neden saklamış diye sordu. Hirato nedenini bilmediğini ama Jonathan'ın ölmeden kızına yaptığınız bir şey olursa Hirato Masaki'yi bul o sana yardımcı olur dediğini demişti Hirato Benjiro'ya -Anlıyorum peki şey kız nerede şuan? -Emily ona bıraktım -Ah anlıyorum peki kızın gerçek kimliğini söyledin mi ona? -Hayır efendim kızın gerçek kimliğini şuan benim dışımda sadece Kazu ve siz biliyorsunuz -Anlıyorum peki başka bir bilgi var mı? Hakkında -Şey kesin kanlasyon yok ama kızı Ebisu'dan Ebru telefon görüşmesi için arama sonuçları ve Ebisu telefonla çalışır Kazu da bende O lanet kızı hemen bulun o orospu hamile olduğunu bilmiyor ve o çocuk benden dediğini duyduk. Jin kızın en çok Ebisu 'Kimdir bahsetmiyor gerçi ama bu sabah bende -Ah lanet olsun peki söyledin mi? -Hayır ondan sadece bilgi aldım hepsi bu ayrıca şey cinayete kurban gittiğin yalanını da atmıştım ne olur ne olmaz diye sonuçta Ebisu ile çalışıyor -Ah iyi yaptığınız kullanın Ebisu senden şüphelenmez -Peki şimdi ne yapmamı lütfensiniz efendim -K kullanır nasıl kimliğini ne kadar az olan bilirse o kadar iyi. Sen ben ve Kazu ve şey birde Jill ona da anlat olayı. Ben senin Maximillian kardeşlere haber vereceğim biliyorsun zaten ikisi de gizlenmek gerekiyor gayet iyiler sen yokken onu gizlice korumaklar -Emredersiniz efendim -Onu da bir ara Angela ' -Emredersiniz efendim -Tamam şimdi gidip yemek ye daha sonra yine konuşuruz bu konu hakkında Hirato kalkıp selam vermiş sonra çıkmıştı odadan. Kazu'nun yanına direk gitti. Kazu sodasını içiyordu merakla bakmıştı ona ne oldu diye sordu. -Angela'nın ofisine gitmememiz gerek bir Ara kız hamile mi değil mi kullanabilirsiniz için -Tamam Angela ile konuşurum hallederiz Hirato oturdu sessizce ve yemeklerde kalanlarının yemeğine gittiğini etti. Kim'den di. Ebisu'nun eline düşme olduğunu seçtiğiniz düşerse de çok fazla acı çekerdi Kim bu yüzden Hirato ' Kitomi'de yapamadığı şeyi Kim'de yapmaktı. Ebisu'yu karşısına alacak ve ne olursa olsun Kim'i hayatta tututacaktı


	5. Kızın Önemi

Düşünceli bir biçimde bilgisayara bakıyordu Hirato. Büyük bir karar almıştı, Ülkedeki en büyük piç kurusu olan Ebisu'yla karşı karşıya gelecekti bu verdiği karar ile. Çok zor olacaktı onun için fakat Hirato zorlukları iyi biliyordu ama yinede yapacaktı bunu kararlıydı bu konuda her ne olursa olsun Ebisu'ya karşı mücadele edecekti ve ne olursa olsun bu sefer ondan birinin alınmasına izin vermeyecekti Hirato

-Tarkov'un adli tıptan raporu geldi beyler

Hirato ve Kazu meraklı bir biçimde Nova'ya baktılar. Dikkatli bir biçimde bakıldığı zaman Nova'nın canının sıkkın olduğu görülüyordu yani en azından Hirato olmasa bile Kazu bu fark etmişti

-Sanırım hiç bir şey çıkmadı Nova?

-Maalesef ki hayır dostum. Katil işini gayet iyi biliyor olmalı bütün kanıtları yok etmiş ne parmak izi var ne kurşun ne de başka bir şey

-Mektup ya da o tarz bir şey de yok muydu?

-Bunu senin söylemen gerekez mi Kazu. Sonuçta o cesedi ilk inceleyen sendin

-Sorgulamala yaparken son aldığım adam bana Tarkov'un elinde bir mektup gördüğünü söyledi. Ben aradığım zaman mektup yoktu belki siz bulmuşsunuzdur ya da büyük ihtimalle biri aldı

Ya da biz olayı böyle düşünelim diye o üçünü biri ki bu biri de muhtelemen Ebisu onları organize etti ancak belli ki biri ne söylemesi gerektiğini tam olarak ezberleyememiş ve bize yalan söylemiş. Hirato'nun bu sözleri hem Kazu hem de Nova'ya mantıklı gelmiş ama bir o kadar da canını sıkmıştı  
Fakat Kazu'nun birden gözleri parladı ses kaydı dedi ikisine ve telefonunu çıkarıp masaya koydu. Hep yaptığı gibi sorgulamalarda ses kaydı alırdı her zaman ve bu avantaj olmuştu ses kaydı. Kayıdı dinleyerek yalan hakkında kesin delilleri olurdu böylece Ebisu'yu suçlamak oldukça kolaylaşırdı. Kazu bu düşünceyle ses kaydını açtı ve telefonu masanın üzerine bıraktı. Fakat bir problem vardı tak tak sesler geliyordu sadece kayıttan. Çekiçle bir yere vuruluyormuş gibiydi ses. Kazu belki erken kayıda girmişimdir diye düşündü fakat bütün ses kaydı böyleydi. Hirato almıştı telefonu sanırım yanlış kaydı dinledik deyip diğer kayıtlara bakacaktı ancak bugün yapılan tek ses kaydıydı bu. Amına koyayım diye küfür etti Kazu, Nova siktir demişti, Hirato'ysa siktiğimin Ebisu'su diyerek küfürü basmıştı

-Telefonu kontrol etmedin mi yoksa Kazu?

-Hayır tabiki de baktım Nova Chang şirketindeyken gayet normaldi

-Cebindeyken bir şey olmuş olabilir mi?

\- Hayır sorgudan çıkarken telefonun tuş kilidini kapatmıştım ve şey parmak izi okuyucu var bu yüzden ben bir şey yapmadığım sürece açılması çok zor hatta imkansız

-Sanırım Ebisu tek kanıtımızı yok etmeyi başardı

Sinirle masaya vurdu Kazu lanet olsun demiş Ebisu'ya tıpkı Nova gibi bir kaç küfür daha savurmuştu. Hirato o ise alışılmadık bir şekilde sessizdi ama gözlerinde antartikayı andıracak bir soğukluk vardı, iki elini de yumruk yapmıştı hatta sol elini o kadar sert sıkmıştı ki kan bile gelmişti elinden

-Beyler sizce Ebisu o adamı Kim'i araştırmak için göndermiş olabilir mi?

-Bilemiyorum Nova hem öyle olsa bile Kim'i sırf kendi elde etmek için bir adam öldürebilecek Ebisu kadar manyak olan başka kim var ki?

-Jin ile tekrar görüşsek iyi olacak bize gerekli bütün bilgileri verir Kim hakkındaki

-Haklısın ve bu sefer bende geleceğim

Kazu kalktı Hirato'da kalkmıştı Nova'ysa onlara bakıyordu. Dikkatli olun dedikten sonra gitti Nova. Hirato ve Kazu ise Jin'in mekanına gitmek üzere yola çıktılar. Kazu oldukça sinirliydi, Hirato o ise oldukça sakindi beklenmedik bir biçimde. Kazu merakla bakmıştı ona ne oluyor dedi Hirato ifadesiz bir yüz ifadesiyle hiç bir şey dedi ve arabaya bindi. İç çekip Kazu da bindi ve vakit kaybetmeden Jin'in mekanına doğru yola koyuldular. Camdan hakıyordu Hirato dalgın gibiydi Kazu'ya eski hallerini anımsatmıştı bu yüzden de oldukça tedirgin olmuştu

-Cidden iyi misin Hirato?

-Evet dostum

-Birden sessizleştin dostum neler oluyor?

-Sadece düşünüyorum hepsi bu

-Neyi düşünüyorsun?

-Kim konusunda ne yapacağımı

-Onu koruyacağız dostum söz veriyorum sana bu konuda. Ebisu asla bulaşamayacak ona

Umarım demekle yetindi Hirato ve yine camdan bakmaya devam etti. Konuşmamıştı Jin'in mekanına gidene kadar. Mekana geldiklerindeyse Jin'in kapıda Ebisu ile konuştuklarını görmüşlerdi bu da özellikle Hirato'nun oldukça dikkatini çekmişti

-Ah iki kişi geldin bu sefer komiser beni tutuklamayacaksın değil mi?

-Yalnız konuşsak iyi olur Jin ofisine geçelim

-Konu ne hakkında Masaki?

Bir süre Ebisu'ya baktı ve sonra Kim Mclane cinayeti hakkında dedi Hirato.  
Jin konuyu bildiği için üzgünce anlıyorum demişti Kazu o ise bozuntuya vermedi Ebisu ise Hirato'ya belli etmese de şok olmuştu

-Onun cinayeti hakkında bir şey mi buldunuz yoksa?

-Sadece bütün müşterilerinin isimlerini almam gerek

Ah tabi diyerek ofisine doğru yürümeye başladı Jin Kazu'da peşinden gitmişti onun Hirato'ysa Ebisu ile kalmıştı. Ebisu sessizdi ama içinde fırtınaların koptuğunu hissediyordu Hirato Ebisu'nun. Onun üstüne gidebilirdi istese ama yapmadı tutmuştu kendini

\- O kız nasıl ölmüş Masaki?

-Neden merak ediyorsun ki ?

-Belki yardımcı olacağım şeyler olur

-Ah söyle o zaman onu nasıl öldürdün?

Ebisu birden celallenmiş o fahişeyi sikmek dışında hiç bir şey yapmadım diye bağırmıştı. Ebisu'nun böyle yapması Hirato'yu neşelendirmişti cidden ve onun üstüne gitmeye karar verdi

-O hamile bıraktığın kız o muydu?

-Ne diyorsun sen be ben kimseyi..  
Ah tamam karım dışında kimseyi hamile bırakmadım

-Söylesene nasıl evliyken başka kadınlarla rahat rahat sex yapabiliyorsun yoksa karın Ayano da mı rahat rahat erkeklerle sex yapabiliyor. Sanırım Kim'in acısını senden böyle çıkardı

Ebisu baya sinirlenmiş gibiydi ama şirkette ki gibi patlamamış bu sefer kendini tutmuştu. Birden piçce sırıttı ve Hirato'ya bakıp sanırım aile içi meselelere karışılmaması geretiğini unutumuşsun neden acaba ah doğru senin uzun süredir ailen yoktu değil mi? Bu sefer Hirato'ydu sinirlenen Ebisu'nun üzerine atlamamak için çok fazla uğraştı ve başarmıştı da bir şekilde sakin kalmayı becerebilmişti  
Sinirle baktı ona Hirato ve karımı senin öldürdüğünü iyi biliyorum bunu er geç kanıtlayacağım Ebisu dedi. Gülmekle yetindi Ebisu sonra içeri geçti. Arkasından bakmakla yetindi Hirato ve Kazu'yu beklemeye başladı. Kazu yaklaşık iki dakika sonra gelmişti Hirato'nun yanına

-Müşterilerin listesini aldın mı?

-Evet Nova'ya da gönderdim sırayla hepsini merkeze getirecekler biz ikimiz de onları sorgulayacağız

Hirato bir şey demeden arabaya bindi  
arkasından da Kazu binmiş ve arabayı çalıştırmıştı

-Kim için öldü dedin kanıt isteyeceklerdir ne yapacağız bu konuda?

-Sahte bir belge hazırlarım gece

Kazu bir şey demeden devam etti sürmeye sessizdi ikisi de Kazu araba kullanırken Hirato da her zamanki gibi camdan bakıyordu ve dalmış gibiydi her zamanki gibi. Uzun süre devam etti bu sessizlik ta ki bir arabanın onlara arkadan çarpana kadar. Kazu ilk baş bunun normal bir kaza olduğunu düşünmüştü ancak çarpmanın hemen ardından gelen ve arabanın sol dikiz aynasını parçalayan kurşunu görünce ikisi de bunun bir kaza değil düpedüz saldırı olduğunu anladılar ve bu saldıranlarda tek araba değil Hirato şuan üç araba saymıştı onlara saldıran. Silahını almıştı hemen ve fırsat buldukça ateş etti ancak onlara saldıran arabalar zırhlı olduğu için   
Hirato'nun elindeki silah pek etki etmiyordu ona

-Ah umarım arabada başka bir silah vardır Kazu?

-Ne olur ne olmaz arkadaki ortadaki koltuğun içinde bir MG42 saklıyorum o işe yarar mı?

-Hiç yoktan iyidir

Hirato hemen cebindeki çakıyla söktü koltuk döşemelerini ve gizli bölmeden silahı çıkardı. Kontrol edip hala çalıştığını görünce o silahla ateş etmeye başlamıştı. Kazu da arabayı kullanıyordu hem de M240B nin kurşularından sakınmaya çalışıyordu. İşleri cidden zordu üç tane zırlı araç üç tane de normal araba saldırıyordu. Hirato ilk baş en önde giden bir Nissan Skyline'ye ateş edip onun lastiklerini patlatmayı başarmış ve o araba hakimeyetini kaydedip köprüden aşağı denize uçmuştu. Kalmıştı artık beş araba vardı ve beş araba da Nissan suya düştükten sonra kendilerine başka arabalardan siperler yapmıştı. Kahretsin dedi Hirato. Artık daha dikkatli ateş ediyordu ama genelde boşa sallıyordu   
Çok dikkatli olması gerekiyordu. Eğer yanlış bir atış yaparsa sivillerden birini vurabilirdi bu da Hirato'nun asla istemeyeceği bir şeydi

-Ah lanet olsun onları indirmek çok zor

-Destek istemeliyiz Hirato biz ikimiz onları halldemeyiz

Hirato telsizi alacaktı fakat Kazu'nun yaptıgı ani manevrayla dengesini kaybedip kafasını vurdu hiç bozuntuya vermeden kalktı ama telsizi eline aldı

-Ben Komiser Masaki beni duyan var mı?

Telsizden bir süre ses gelmemişti Hirato bir kaç kere daha denedi fakat olmamıştı sonradan anlamıştı Hirato bunun sebebini. Kablonun koptuğunu görünce seslice küfretti ardından çıkıp ateş etmeye devam etti. Bir Mustang takip ediyordu onları ona odaklandı ve ateş etmeye başladı. Yaklaşık iki dakika ateş etti ona ve sürücüsünü vurmayı başarabilmişti. Hakimiyetini kaybeden araç başka bir araca o araç da başka bir araca çarpmış zincirleme kaza olmasına neden olmuştu. Ateş etmeye devam ediyordu Hirato zırhlı olmayan tek araç olan bir Bmw'yi vurmaya çalışıyordu ki onunda sürücüsünü indirmeyi başarmıştı ve o Bmw de korkuluklara çok kötü vurmuştu. İşin kolay kısmı bitmişti artık zor kısmı kalmıştı lanet zırhlı araçlar. Hirato bunlarla tek başına mücadele etmek zorunda kalacaktı işi cidden zordu fakat yapması gerekiyordu onları etkisiz hale getirmeliydi yoksa öleceklerdi. Tüm gücüyle ateş etmeye devam etti Hirato fakat hiç beklemedikleri bir şey olmuştu. Normal bir araç sandıkları bir Opel Astra onlara arkadan çarpmış ve Hiratoların çok kötü bir kaza yapmalarını sağlamıştı. Oldukça sert bir biçimde vurmuştu araba kolana ve ikisi de çok kötü bir biçimde yaralanmışlardı

**4 GÜN SONRA**

Hirato gözlerini açmıştı başı çok kötü ağrıyordu,yavaşça doğruldu ve etrafına baktı küçük bir muayeneye benziyordu. Çok dikkatli bir biçimde baktıktan sonra burasının Angela'nın ofisi olduğunu anlayıp rahatlamıştı Hirato. Zar zor kalktı ve aynaya baktı. Yüzünde çok fazla yara vardı,vücudu sargılıydı ve en kötüsü de bacağıydı çok kötü acıyordu zaten bu yüzden kendini yatağa geri attı. Neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu ancak düşündükçe başına çok beter bir ağrı girdi. Bağırmıştı acıyla. Bağırmasından henüz bir kaç saniye bile geçmemişti ki Hirato içeri birinin girdiğini gördü. Siyah uzun saçını at kuyruğu yapmış, kahverengi gözlü, temiz yüzlü,oldukça genç görünen üstünde doktor önlüğü,içinde de Mavi dizlerine kadar uzanan bir elbise giymiş bir kadın vardı. Angela demişti onu görünce Hirato. Telaşlıydı,oldukça endişeliydi ve korkmuş bir hali vardı Hirato diyerek ona sarıldı ancak o acıyla inleyince hemen bıraktı sarılmayı

-Sonunda uyandın Hirato cidden uyanmayacaksın diye çok korkmuştum

-Kaç gündür uyuyorum ki ayrıca ne oldu da bu kadar yaralandım?

-Ne olduğunu cidden hatırlamıyor musun?

-Şey en son Kazu ileydik Chang şirketine gittik bir cinayeti araştırmak için net olarak hatırladığım bu var birde sanırım ihtiyar ile konuşmuştum bir konuda ama ne zaman ve ne konuştuğum hiç hatırlamıyorum

Telaşlı bir biçimde Hirato'ya bakıyordu Angela Hirato ise meraklıydı bir cevap bekliyordu ondan. Angela'nın bu kadar susması hiç ama hiç iyi gelmemişti Hirato için. En son Angela'yı böyle telaşlı gördüğünde beş yıl önceydi şimdiyse ez az o kadar telaşlıydı. Kesin ama kesin kötü bir şey oldu dedi kendi kendine Hirato

-Angela neler oluyor anlat lütfen birine kötü bir şey mi oldu yoksa?

-Hirato bugün tam dört gün oldu dört gündür baygınsın

Şokla bakmıştı Hirato Dört gündür nasıl baygın olabilirdi ki bu kadar ağır yaralanacak ne yapmıştı. Hafızasını zorlamaya çalıştı ancak her düşündüğünde başına daha çok ağrı giriyordu

-Kaza yapmıştınız Kazu ve sen.Dört gündür sen iki gündür de Kazu baygın ve şey Baş komiser Benjiro arabada silah izleri olduğunu söyledi Hirato cidden neler oluyor silah izleri neden vardı arabada

-Ben cidden hatırlamıyorum Angela hatırlamaya çalıştıkça başım felaket bir biçimde ağrıyor

Angela hemen bir iğne çıkartmış ve iğneyi Hirato'ya yapmıştı. Bir gevşeme gelmişti Hirato'ya yatağa geri yattı,uykusu var gibiydi. Nedir bu Angela? Angela onun üstünü örtmüştü yaptığı iğnenin güçlü bir ağrı kesici olduğunu ve sakinleştirici yanı olduğunu da söylemişti Hirato'ya.

-Uyu dinlen Hirato kalktığında konuşuruz

Hirato evet anlamında başını sallayıp gözlerini kapatmış ve çok kısa bir süre içinde de uyuya kalmıştı. Angela çıktı odadan o uyuduktan sonra da

**3-4 SAAT SONRA**

Hirato yeniden gözlerini açtığında hala Angela'nın odasında olduğunu görmüştü fakat tek değildi Kim o da odadaydı ve oldukça telaşlı görünüyordu aynı zamanda da oldukça korkmuştu. Hey dedi onu görünce Hirato. Kim onun uyandığını görünce adeta gözleri parlamıştı,çok mutlu olduğu belliydi cidden

-Nasılsın Kim?

-İyiyim asıl sen iyi misin Hirato-San?

-Hirato-San demek ah kendimi bir an Tokyo'da zannettim

Tebessüm etmişti bu laftan sonra Hirato'da Kim'de. Ona baktı Hirato korkmuş gözüküyordu cidden,gözlerindeki kızarıklığa bakılırsa da ağlamış gibiydi hem de yakın bir zamanda. Yüzü de düşmüştü. Üzülme ben iyiyim diyerek rahatlatmıştı onu Hirato

-Neler oldu Hirato-San hatırlıyor musun?

-Ah şey en son Ebisu ileydim bir cinayet hakkında onu ve adamlarını sorgulayacaktık. Sonrası ise kabarık

-Şey iş arkadaşlarınızdan biri benim ölü olduğumu söyledi

-Ah bu sabah Jin'in yanına gittim senin hakkında bilgi almak için. Beni takip edip sana ulaşmasınlar diye böyle bir yalan söyledim tamamen seni koruma amaçlı yani

Sessizdi Kim anlıyorum dedi. Odada bir süre sessizlik olmuştu Hirato Kim sen hamile misin diye sorana kadar. Kim bir süre sessiz kalmıştı sonra evet anlamında başını salladı

-Şey dört gün önce öğrendim

-Şey Ebisu'dan değil mi?

Kim yine bir süre sessiz kalmıştı uzun sürmüştü bu sefer ki sessizlik. Sessizliği bozan Kim'in ağlama sesleri olmuştu. Üzgünüm,çok üzgünüm diye sayıklamaya başladı. Hirato doğrulmuştu ona sarıldı. Kim'de ona karşılık verdi

-Çok kötü biriyim ben

-Hayır kötü biri filan değilsin aksine çok iyi bir kızsın

-Hayır bir çok suç işledim ve işin kötüsü de ülkenin en tehlikeli adamından hamileyim ve o eğer benim yaşadığımı görürse siz tehlikeye girersiniz ve benim yüzümden başınızın belaya girmesini ve canınızın yanmasını istemiyorum

-O piçten seni her ne olursa olsun koruyacağım söz veriyorum Kim

Benjiro bu sahneyi izliyordu. Şuan Hirato'ya bakarken onun Kitomi ölmeden önceki hallerini görmüş ve iyice rahatlamıştı. Hirato hayata tutunacak bir şey bulmuştu. Daha tanışalı iki gün bile olmamıştı ancak bu kız Hirato'nun ikinci şansı olmuştu. Kim Mclane yeni bir Kitomi etkisi yaratmıştı Hirato'da ve Benjiro Kim'in tekrardan Hirato'yu hayata bağlayacağından emin olmuştu


	6. Baba Kız Gibi

Hirato hazırdı artık tamamen çıkmak için hastaneden. Kaza üzerinden tamı tamına on gün geçmişti ve on günün dört gününü Hirato baygın olarak geçirmişti,kalan altı günü ise kontrol amaçlı olarak Angela'nın muayenesinde geçirmişti ve bugün hastaneden çıkacaktı. Göğsü hala sargılıydı,ayağı eskisi kadar olmasa da acıyordu hala ama Hirato ayağının üstüne basabildiğini görünce rahatlamıştı yine de zorlanıyordu ayağını basarken bu yüzden yavaşça yürüyordu ayrıca sağ elini de kapatıp açarken acıyordu ama bu acı da çok büyük bir acı değildi zorluyordu biraz onu eli evet ama tamamen sağ elini kullanmasına engel teşkil etmiyordu bu acı. Göğsü şuan en çok acıyan yerdi. Üç kırık vardı göğsünde ve cidden acıtıyordu göğsünü onun özellikle de Hirato öksürdüğü zamanlarda. Sanki biri göğsüne bıçak batırıyormuş gibi geliyordu Hirato öksürünce bundan dolayı dikkat ediyordu öksürmemeye ve özellikle hapşurmamaya ama özellikle hapşurmamaya. Acıya oldukça alışkın biriydi Hirato işindeki en büyük riskti zaten yaralanma ve ölüm. Normaldi bir yerlerinin acıması Hirato'nun ama yaşı artık neredeyse kırka gelmişti ve vücudu ister istemez eskisi gibi değildi ayrıca ilk kez bu kadar çok acı çektiğini hissediyordu Hirato en azından daha önce göğsünün ya da başka bir yerinin böyle acıdığını hatırlamıyordı . Yavaş yavaş yürümeye başladı dışarıya doğru. Arada zorlandığı da oluyordu böyle olunca da yanında bulunan Kazu ona yardım ediyordu. Kazu'da Hirato ile birlikte yaralanmıştı ama Hirato'ya göre o daha iyiydi. Altı günde taburcu olmuştu ve şuan tek sıkıntısı sol elindeydi. Kırılmıştı iki yerden sol eli ve alçıdaydı. Onun dışında sağ yanağıma da beş dikiş atmışlardı onun dışında iyiydi ama hatta Hirato'ya yardım kadar iyiydi gerçi Hirato'da bir şekilde yardım olmadan hareket edebilmişti,pek fazla ihtiyaç duymamıştı Kazu'nun yardımına. Arabaya bile tek başına binmişti. Daha rahat etmek için arka koltuğa binmişti ve Kazu'nun da hemen binip arabayı çalıştırmaya başlamasını bekliyordu. Tek düşüncesi eve gitmekti şuan

-Nasıl hissediyorsun dostum?Çok fazla ağrın var mı?

-Göğsüm acıyor ama onun dışında iyiyim. Sen nasılsın peki elin çok acıyor mu?

-Çok değil biraz ama genel olarak iyiyim

Rahatlamıştı Hirato ve arkasına yaslandı,Kazu da hemen arabayı çalıştırmış Hirato'nun evine doğru hızlı bir biçimde sürmeye başlamıştı. Sessizdi,telaşlıydı kendisi de Hirato'yla kaza yapmıştı ancak daha şanslıydı Hirato'ya göre. Kendini şuan iyi hissediyordu ama Hirato'nun yüz ifadesini görünce içi sıkılıyordu. Hirato şuan acı çekiyordu yüzündeki ifadeden çok belliydi bu. Kazu'da bunu görünce üzülmüştü

-Sorun nedir Kazu?

-Senin için endişeleniyorum dostum. Cidden iyi misin?

-Evet merak etme iyiyim

Rahatlamıştı Kazu. Hirato onun için endişeliydi aynı şekilde Kazu'da Hirato için endişeliydi çok ama ikisi de birbirinin iyi olduğunu görünce oldukça rahatlamıştı.

-Kim bizim evde değil mi?

-Evet 

İyi demişti Hirato sonra dışarıyı seyretmeye başlamış ve eve varana kadar da konuşmadan dışarıyı izlemeye devam etmişti. Hirato eve vardıklarını görünce araba durduğu gibi inmiş ve gidebildiği en hızlı şekilde eve gitmişti Kazu'da hemen arkasından gelmişti onun. Kim içeride oturma odasında temizlik yapıyordu. Hirato'nun geldiğini görünce çok sevinmiş ve hızlıca yanına giderek onu incitmeyecek bir şekilde sarılmıştı Hirato'ya. Gülümsemişti Hirato yorgundu bu yüzden ona yavaşça karşılık vermişti. 

-Nasılsın Kim?

-Ben gayet iyiyim asıl siz nasılsınız Bay Masaki? Çok ağrınız filan var mı?

-Ben iyiyim Kim merak etme önemli bir şeyim yok 

Baya rahatlamıştı Kim Hirato'nun iyi olduğunu duyunca. Büyük bir gülümsemeyle çok sevindim demişti. Hirato'yu iyi görmek onu baya mutlu etmişti cidden aynı şekilde Hirato'da Kim'in içine kapanık değilde mutlu olduğunu görünce rahatlamıştı.

-Teşekkür ederim dostum

-Ah lafı bile olmaz Hirato

-Kendine dikkat et olur mu

-Ben değil asıl sen kendine dikkat et Hirato. Kim Hirato'ya iyi bak kendini fazla zorlamasın

Kazu'ya bakıp gülümsemişti merak etmeyin ona gayet iyi bakacağım cevabını verdi Kazu'ya. Kazu gülümsemişti sonra çıktı evden. Kim onu uğurlardıktan sonra içeri Hirato'nun yanına geçmişti. Hirato oturuyordu sessizce Kim'de gelip onun yanıma oturdu. Hirato'nun sağ salim bir biçimde evine dönmesi onu gerçekten mutlu etmişti. 

-Ee nasılsın ufaklık?

Ufaklık mı dedi gülümseyerek Kim. Hirato da hafif tebessüm etmişti sonra Kim'e baktı iyisin değil mi diye sordu biraz daha ciddi bir tavırla. Gayet iyiyim cevabını alınca da Hirato'nun gönlüne su serpilmişti adeta. Kim'e baktı bir süre sonra yavaşça doğruldu Kim'in yardımı ile. 

-Nereye gidiyorsunuz Bay Masaki?

-Odama çıkacağım üstümü değiştirmek için

-Yardım lazım mı?

-Gerek yok ben hallderim

Kim başını salladıktan sonra Hirato yavaşça çıkmaya başladı yukarıya. Kim'de temizlik işine devam etti Hirato gelene kadar. Hirato geldiğinde Kim'in bir resme merakla baktığını görmüştü. Kitomi ile kendisinin olduğu bir resimdi baktığı resim. On yıl önce çekilmişti resim Eyfel kulesindeyken. Hirato'da Kitomi'de oldukça neşeli bir biçimde gülümsüyorlar ve birbirlerinin ellerini sıkıca tutuyorlardı. O gün ikisi de siyah çizgili beyaz giyinmiş ve bir örnek olmuştu. Birbirlerine çok yakışıyorlardı cidden. Birbirlerinin ruh ikizleri olmalılar diye geçirmişti Kim içinden

-Ah sanırım resim çok ilgini çekti

Utanmıştı Kim fotoğrafı yerine koyup özür diledi Hirato'dan ve temizlik malzemelerini alıp yerine koymuştu. Hirato'da yine ilk eve girdiğinde oturduğu yere oturdu. Bir süre sonra Kim'de gelmişti yanına. Sessizce oturdu,yüzü hala kızarıktı,mahçup olmuş hissediyordu kendini. 

-Ben özür dilerim

-Özür mü ne için?

-Fotoğraflara dokunmamam gerekirdi ama merak ettim özür dilerim

-Sorun yok Kim merak gayet doğal bir dürtüdür zaten hem her şeyi geçtim burası seninde evin artık 

Kim başını kaldırmıştı hafifçe tebessüm etti Hirato'ya bakarak. Yüz ifadesini de merak ediyordu ayrıca sonuçta baktığı resimde Kitomi vardı bundan dolayı üzülür diye düşünmüştü Kim fakat Hirato'nun yüz ifadesi pek değişmemişti bu da Kim'i rahatlatmıştı baya

-Şey size bir soru sorabilir miyim?

\- Tabi

-Ben siz evde yokken bu fotoğraflara çok baktım ve eskiden ne kadar mutlu olduğunuzu gördüm ve bu mutluluğun kaynağı da sanırım eski eşinizdi cidden merak ediyorum eğer sorun olmazsa onunla nasıl tanıştınız anlatır mısınız

Hirato sessizleşmişti. Aklına tanıştıkları gün gelmişti. Üniversitedeyken tanışmıştı Kitomi ile bir kitap sergisinde tanışmışlardı. O an Hirato ona aşık olmuştu ve o olaydan üç ay kadar sonra sevgili dört yıl sonra da evlenmişlerdi ve on yılda evli kalmışlardı ve beş yıl önce de Kitomi ölmüş Hirato'nun canından büyük bir can gitmişti adeta.

-Şey üniversite birinci sınıftaydık bir kitap sergisi vardı Kitomi'de oradaydı ve ikimizde aynı tarz kitaplara bakıyorduk. O zaman arkadaş olduk o olaydan üç ay sonra da sevgili olduk ve dört yıl sonra da evlendik ve şey beş yıl önce de biliyorsun işte Kitomi trafik kazası geçirdi ve duygularımla beraber o da öldü

Bu lafından sonra üzgünce bakmıştı Hirato'ya Kim Hirato ise tepkiszidii duvara bakıyordu sadece. O eski ruhsuz haline geri dönmüştü adeta. Düz bir yüz ifadesi vardı üzülüyor mu,seviniyor mu,kızgın mı yoksa mutlu mu hiç ama hiç anlaşılmıyordu yüzüne bakınca. Bu da Kim'in tedirgin etmişti cidden.Bay Masaki demişti sesi titreyerek korktuğu belliydi 

-Ben üzgünüm cidden yaranızı deştim özür dilerim

Kim birden oldukça duygusallaşmış o eski içine kapanık haline geri dönmüştü. Korkmuş bir hali vardı. Neden birden böyle olmuştu hiç bilmiyordu şuan ama öyle bir durumdaydı ki Kim dokunsan ağlamaya başlayabilirdi. Sessizce Hirato'ya bakmaya devam etti Hirato hala sessizdi ama o ifadesiz yüz ifadesi gitmişti bu da Kim'in içine su serpilmesine neden oldu

-Üzgünüm seni korkuttum eski anılar geldi de aklıma 

-İyisiniz değil mi?

-Evet merak etme iyiyim

Rahatlamıştı Kim fakat bu halini görünce Hirato'nun ona Kitomi hakkında başka bir soru sormak gelmedi içinden. Suçlu hissediyordu kendini Hirato'nun yarasını deştiği için oysa kendine bir çok kez tembih etmişti yapma bunu soru sorma diye fakat cidden dayanamamış ve Kitomi hakkında bir soru sormuştu Hirato'ya ve şimdi çok fazla pişmandı. Aptal Kim aptal Kim diye içinden sövmeye başladı kendine. İnsanları üzmek onun en sevmediği şeylerin başında geliyordu,özellikle de birinin kalbini yanlışlıkla ya da bilerek kırınca kendini acayip suçlu hissederdi tıpkı şimdi olduğu gibi. Hirato'nun en yumuşak karnıydı Kitomi ve Kim Hirato'nun yumuşak karnından vurmuştu onu Kim

-O cidden oldukça akıllı biriydi aynı zamanda oldukça güzeldi ama en önemlisi her zaman ama her zaman neşeli olmayı becerirdi benim de en sevdiğim özelliği buydu ayrıca güçlü bir kadındı,her olayda soğukkanlılığını koruyabilirdi. Cidden harika bir kadındı o. En zor zamanlarımda yanımda olmuştu ben onun sayesinde aile üyelerimin ölümlerini ve daha nice olayları atlattım fakat onun ölümü beni derinden etkilemişti tabi bir şey daha 

Hirato yutkunarak Kitomi'nin kaza yaptığı gün hastaneden geldiğini ve kazadan önce konuştuklarında Kitomi'nin oldukça mutlu olduğunu söylemişti Kim'e. Bu mutluluğun sebebini Kitomi'nin ölümünden bir hafta sonra öğrenmiş ve bu mutluluk Kitomi'nin ölümü kadar kötü bir etki yaratmıştı Hirato'ya. Kitomi'nin mutlu olma sebebi hamile olmasıydı eğer o gün Ebisu orospusu Kitomi'yi öldürmesiydi o gece bunu kutlayacaklardı ve bugün de hem o hem de çocuğu yanında olacaktı. Hirato ne zaman bunu düşünse veya ne zaman bu hamilelik mevzusu aklına gelse ağlardı fakat bugün ilk kez ağlamamıştı. Yüzü düşmüştü sadece Kim onun ise gözlerinden yaşlar çoktan akmaya başlamıştı bile. Hirato Kim'e baktı nazikçe başını okşadı onun,gülümsemiş ve sorun yok ufaklık demişti ancak Kim hala ağlıyordu. 

-Cidden çok ama çok üzgünüm sizin yaranızı deştim çok kötü biriyim ben

-Hayır kötü biri filan değilsin Kim dediğim gibi merak gayet doğal bir dürtüdür zaten hem her şeyi geçtim burası seninde evin artık. Bu yüzden merak ettiğin ne varsa istediğini sorup öğrenebilirsin benden. Bilmek hakkın sonuçta özellikle benim hakkımdaki genel şeyleri 

-Ama sizi üzebilecek şeyleri size hatırlattım

-Hayır bak insanları cidden üzen şeyler zaten hep onlarladır hiç bir zaman bırakmazlar onları insanlar üzüntülerini unuttuğunu zannedir ancak olan tek şey insanların acılarla yaşamayı öğrenmiş olmasıdır. Yoksa insan asla hiç bir şeyi unutmaz onunla yaşamayı öğrenir ve genelde acısını ve üzüntüsünü derine gömer 

Kim merakla dinliyordu Hirato'yu göz yaşlarını silmişti üzgündü biraz ama dedikleri Hirato'nun onu gerçekten meraklandırmıştı. Oysa ki Kim acılarını, üzüntüsünü ve yaşadığı kötü şeyleri bir zaman sonra unuttuğunu düşünürdü ama ne zaman kötü bir şey yaşasa bu kötü şeyler gelirdi aklına sürekli. Tıpkı Ebisu'dan kaçıp Hirato'nun evine geldiği zamanki gibi. Kim yoldayken aklına gelen ve unuttuğunu düşündüğü her şey aklına gelmiş bu da o zaman için moralinin daha da kötü olmasını sağlamıştı. 

-Sanırım cidden haklısınız Bay Masaki. Acılarımız asla unuyulmuyor

Maalesef ki demişti Hirato doğrularak. Aç mısın diye sordu Kim'e. Kim evet anlamında başını sallayınca mutfağa gitmişti Hirato Kim'de hemen arkasından gelmişti

-Ee yemekte istediğin bir şey var mı Kim?

-Hiç fark etmez benim için

Hirato buzdolabını açtı ve ne var ne yok diye bir kaç dakika bakındı sonra buzluğu açtı. Dondurulmuş pizza ve patates vardı. Onları aldı ve koydu kenara. Sonra Salata yapmak için malzeme çıkardı. Kim'de bu sırada sofrayı kurmaya başlamıştı. Hirato bir müzik açmıştı yemeği hazırlaken ve mırıldanmaya başladı müziği. Kim'in de mırıldandığını görünce tebessüm etmişti

-Bu şarkıyı çok seviyorsun sanırım Kim?

-Evet favori şarkılarımdan biridir 

Gülümsedi sonra işine döndü yemeği hazırlamaya başladı. Kim de şarkı söylerken sofrayı hazırlamaya devam ediyordu. Hirato'da eşlik etmeye başlayınca ikisi de şarkıyı söylemeye bsşlamış ve bir süre sonra da önce Kim daha sonra da Hirato şarkıyla ritim tutmaya başladı. Aradan kısa süre geçmiştki ki Hirato bir şovmen gibi şarkıyla birlikte dans etmeye başladı. Pek beklenmedik haraketlerdi cidden bunlar Hirato'dan. Sonuçta en son böyle bir şey yaptığında beş yıl geçmişti en az ve şimdi dans ediyordu ve neşeli görünüyordu. Kim'de ona eşlik etmiş ve ikisi bir süre birlikte dans etmişti. Ta ki Hirato'nun öksürüğü tutana kadar. Göğsünü tutmuştu oturdu hemen. Bir dakika kadar öksürmüştü göğsü cidden çok acımıştı bundan dolayı. Kim hemen ona bir su verdi Hirato'da sakin sakin içti ve Kim'e teşekkür etmişti

-İyi misiniz?

-Evet merak etme iyiyim

Gülümsedi Kim sonra pizzayı fırına verip patatesleri kızartmaya başladı. Hirato'da salatayı yapmaya başladı  
İkisi de şuan gülümsüyordu ve bu gayet iyiydi özellikle Hirato için sonuçta koskoca beş yıl olmuştu eğlenmeyeli,bu kadar çok gülmeyi. Benjiro'nun da dediği gibi Kim onun için adeta Kitomi etkisi yaratmıştı ve bu harika bir şeydi. Eskiden hep uğraşırlardı Hirato'yu mutlu etmek,onu eğlendirip gülmesini sağlamak için özellikle bunun için Kazu ve Jill denemiş ancak başaramamıştı fakat şuan Kim Kazu ve Jill'in beş yıldır yapmaya çalıştığı şeyi başarmıştı resmen. Bu büyük bir olaydı cidden. Kim çok büyük bir iş başarmıştı.

-Salata hazır

Kim patatesleri yaparken fırına bakmıştı pizza ne durumda diye. Daha oluyordu pizza. Patateslere bakmak için Kim'in yanına gitti hemen hemen pişmişti patatesler. Büyük ihtimalle de pizza da bir kaç dakikaya olur ve yemeğe başlarlardı. İçecekleri çıkartacaktı Hirato ama bekledi pizza ve patates olana kadar. Patates ve pizza olunca da buz gibi kolayı çıkarmıştı ve bardaklara döktü. Kim'de pizzaları tabaklara koyup patatesleri dağıtmıştı tabaklara sonra Hirato'nun tam karşısına oturdu

-Ağrınız filan var mı Bay Masaki?

-İyiyim merak etme

Oh dedi Kim sonra ağzına bir patates attı sonra pizzadan bir dilim almıştı ama ağzı yanmıştı pizzanın sıcaklığından dolayı hemen bir kola içmişti bu da rahatlattı onu. Tebessüm ettmişti Kim'in bu haline Hirato sonra bir iki dakika pizzanın yiyebileceği kıvama gelmesini bekledikten sonra yemeğe başladı. Kim'de onun yemeğe başladığını görünce yemeğe başlamıştı.

-Ah cidden pizza yemeği özlemişim 

-Çok yemiyor muydun yoksa?

-Hayır param olmasına rağmen neredeyse hiç kendi istediğim şeyleri yapamadım. Maalesef Ebisu her şeyime karışıyordu onun yüzünden istediğim bir çok şeyi yapamadım

-Ne gibi Misal?

-Ah en büyük hayalim üniversiteye gitmekti buna izin vermedi. Sakin sessiz bir hayat yaşamak istedim buna da karıştı,normal bir hayat yaşamak istedim ona da karıştı. En büyük hayalimdi benim üniversiteye gidecektim. Belki orada biriyle tanışır ve ona aşık olurdum hatta onunla aile kurup mutlu mesut bir yaşam sürerdik ama verdiğim yanlış kararlardan sonra bu imkansız sanırım. Hele birde...

Kim sessiz kaldı elini karnına götürdü yüzü düşmüş,morali bozulmuştu. Lanet dedi seslice. Hirato ona baktı elini omzuna koydu. Kim ona baktı üzgünce ama onun gülümsüyor olduğunu görünce rahatlamıştı biraz

-Bak sana söz veriyorum bu hayallerini gerçekleştirmeni sağlayacağım. Ebisu'dan kurtulduğumuzda senin en iyi üniversitede okumanı sağlayacağım. İstediğin her şeyi yapabileceksin kimse sana karışamayacak asla tamamen özgür olacaksın. Biraz sabretmen gerek ama en azından şu Ebisu'yu yakalayana kadar 

Kim sarılmıştı Hirato'ya Hirato tebessüm etmiş karşılık vermişti. Sessizdi Kim sadece sarılıyordu. Başını okşadı Hirato onun rahatlatma amaçlı. Böyle yapıncada zaten Kim ona sokulmuştu iyice. Sorun yok sorun yok diye diye teselli etti onu Hirato. Kim yaklaşık iki dakika kadar sarıldıktan sonra bırakmıştı sarılmayı Hirato'ya ve sessizce yemeğini yedi. Hirato da yemişti. Yemek bittikten sonra ikisi hızlıca sofrayı toplayıp içeri geçtiler. Oturdu ikiside bir süre sessiz kalmışlardı ta ki Hirato Playstation oynayalım mı diyene kadar. Olur deyince Hirato açmıştı konsolu açmıştı 

-Ee ne oynayalım

Kim bir süre baktı sonra Gears Of War deyince Hirato açtı oyunu ve oynamaya başladılar. İlk yarım saat oldukça sakindi ama yarım saatten sonra ikisi de baya coşmuştu oynarken. Baya eğleniyorlardı oynarken. Dört saat kadar playstation oynamışlardı. Dört saat sonra ikisi de baya eğlenmişdi,gülüyorlardı baya. Oyundan sonra da film izlemeye başladılar ve üç film üst üste izlemişlerdi. Aslında dördüncü filmi de izleyeceklerdi ama Kim Hirato'ya sokulmuş bir biçimde uyuya kaldı. Hirato onu uyandırmadan kucağına alıp odasına götürdü. Göğsü acımıştı biraz ama pek dert etmedi bunu odasına götürüp yatırdı onu ve üstünü örttü. Nazikçe başını okşayıp tam dışarı çıkacaktı ki Kim'in uykusunda lütfen gitme dediğini duymuştu. Sessizce ona baktı ve gidip yanına oturdu. Nazikçe başını okşayıp baktı ona. Durumuna cidden üzülüyordu onun. Neden böyle şeyler yaşamak zorunda kaldın ki keşke direk benim yanıma gelseydin o zaman durumun çok daha iyi olabilirdi ah Kim Ah neden böyle yaptın ki. Hirato üzüle üzüle söylemişti bunu. Altı üstü on gün olmuştu ama onunla bağ kurabildiğini hissediyordu. Evet kimse onun için Kitomi olamazdı asla Kitomi'nin yeri ayrıydı dünyadaki hiç bir insan onun yerini dolduramazdı ancak Kim Hirato ona her baktığında kendi kızı olsaydı nasıl olurdu diye düşünmeden edemiyordu. Hatta düşünceleri bir süre sonra öyle bir noktaya gelmişti ki kızını hayal ederken aklına direk Kim geliyordu onun aklına. Kim Hirato'nun içindeki o özlemi bitirmişti resmen,o içindeki büyük acının kaybolduğunu görmüştü resmen ve bu tamamen Kim sayesinde olmuştu,Kim ona ilaç gibi gelmişti adeta ve onun en büyük acılarından biri olan evlat acısını dindirmişti.Hatta Hirato'ya da evlat sevgisinin ne olduğunu hatırlatmıştı. Hirato cidden mutlu hissediyordu şuan Kim'in başını okşamıştı ona derin bir sevgiyle bakarak hep yanındayım kızım demişti 


	7. Musallat bir oropsu çocuğu

Kim'i yatırdıktan sonra Hirato onu bir süre seyretmiş sonra sessizce odadan çıkıp kendi yatak odasına gitmişti. Oldukça neşeli hissediyordu kendini ve bu beş yıl gibi çok uzun bir süre sonra oluyordu. Beş yıldır hissetmediği bir duyguyu hissetmişti "MUTLULUK". Kim sayesinde olmuştu bu beş yıldır hiç kimsenin yapamadığ şeyi henüz on gün önce tanıştığı bir kız yapmıştı Hirato'yu mutlu etmişti,içten bir şekilde gülümsemesini başarımıştı. En son Kitomi hayattayken böyle gülüyordu ve şimdide aynı bu şekilde gülüyordu Kitomi'nin fotoğrafına bakarak. Eskiden hep üzülürdü Kitomi'nin resmine bakınca hatta çoğu sefer dayanamaz ve ağlardı fakat bugün ne ağlıyordu ne de üzgündü aksine içinde kelebekler uçuşuyordu.

-Evet ne olursa olsun onu Ebisu pisliğiden koruyacağım canım söz veriyorum sana bu konuda. Seni ve çocuğumu koruyamadım ama Kim'i koruyacağım asla zarar görmeyecek o

Hirato resmi öpüp yerine koydu sonra yatağa uzandı. Çok uzun süre sonra ilk kez o yatağa sıkıntılı bir şekilde girmiyordu,eskisi gibi kötü anıları düşünmüyordu,ağlamıyor ya da sinirlenmiyordu. Tek hissetiği şey mutluluktu şuan birde ümit bunu da hissetmeye başlamıştı geleceğe dair ümidi vardı,mutlu olmaya dair ümidi vardı tabi ümit her zamanda yanında tedirginliği getirirdi ayrıca korkuyu da ki zaten Hirato'nun beş yıldır korktuğu da buydu birini seversem kaybederim korkusu özellikle Kitomi'den sonra bu korku iyice belirginleşmiş ve onun peşini bırakmaz olmuştu şimdi de Kim konusunda tedirgindi,korkuyordu ya Ebisu durumu öğrenirse ya onu benden alırsa diye korkuyordu sanırım bu korkuda hayatının sonuna kadar onu rahatsız edecekti

**CHANG AİLESİNİN KÖŞKLERİNDEN BİRİ SAAT 02.-02.30 CİVARLARI**

Siyah saçları geriye doğru taranmış,uzun boylu,zayıf,dik bakışlı,mavi gözlü,yüzü kanlı elindeki demir tellerle çevrili sopayı geniş,uzun ve duvarlarda bir sürü tablo olan bir holde yürüyen tahmini otuz beş kırk yaşlarında üzerinde beyaz bir gömlek giyen,gömleğin üstüne siyah bir kravat takmış altına da siyah kumaş pantolon giymiş görünüşte normal biri gibi gözüken ama aslında psikopatın biri olan kişi yürüyordu. Ebisu'nun varisi Claudio idi bu onun tek oğlu ve varisi en az babası kadar tehlikeli biri hatta psikopatlık konusunda da babasından aşağı kalmayan hatta ondan daha beter olan biri de denilebilirdi onun için. Şuan bile hatta bir işkenceden yeni çıkmıştı elinde kanlı bir sopa olmasının,elinin,yüzünün ve üstünün kanlı olmasıda bu sebeptendi. Kim hakkında araştırmaya gönderdiği adamı hiç bir şey bulamadan geri döndüğü için ona yirmi iki saat boyunca işkence etmiş ve sonunda kafasını ağaç kesme makinasına sokarak adamı öldürmüştü şimdi ise içerisinde dört köşesinde demir zırhlar bulunan ve ortasındanda uzun ince bir masa olan bir odaya girmişti. Claudio bu eski tarzı sevdiği için köşkünü de böyle süslemişti. O yüzden de köşkün her tarafında böyle zırhlar,savaşlara ait şeyler ve eski zamanlara ait tablolar bulunuyordu. Hatta bu köşk daha doğrusu saray desek daha doğru bir tabir olur. Bu sarayda Claudio için üretilen on iki farklı eski savaş elbiselerinden vardı. Claudio Eski Roma,Çin,Türkler,Ruslar,Pers imparatorluğu,Makedonya krallığı,Bizans,Arap krallıkları, Mısır krallıkları,Japon prenslikleri,Moğol krallıkları ve Sırp krallıklarının tarihini incelemiş ve en iyi terzilerine onların savaş elbiselerini diktirtmişti. Bazen giyerdi bile bu elbiseleri komik dururdu genelde onun üstünde ama kimse de korkusundan ağzını açamazdı. Hatta bir taht bile yaptırmıştı kendine. Köşkünde krallar gibi yaşıyordu ve adamları da ona köşk içindeyken Kralım diye hitap ederlerdi. Kralım dışında başka bir şey derlerse en iyi ithimalle kelleleri giderdi bundan dolayı ki Claudio ne isterlerse onu yaparlardı ve kimseninde gıkı çıkmazdı. Şimdi bile Claudio odaya girince hepsi esas duruşa geçmiş üç defa kralımız çok yaşa diye bağırmıştı ardından hepsi onun ayağına kapanıp ona minnet duymuş ve iki ayağını da öptükten sonra yerlerine geçmişti. Köle efendi ilişkisi gibiydi aralarında olan şey Claudio'da zaten onlara köle gibi davranıyordu onları sürekli eziyor,en ufak hatalarında cezalandırıyor ve onları istediği gibi kullanıyordu adamlarda sesini çıkaramıyor acı çekmemek için o ne derse yapıyorlardı. Eğer yapmazlarsa veya karşı gelirlerse de ne olacağını gayet iyi bildikleri için hiç biri Claudio'ya karşı gelememişti

\- Görevlerinizi yerine getirmezseniz ne olacağını size tekrar göstermeme gerek yok bence değil mi bu kanlı sopaya ve üstümedeki fazlaca olan kana bakarak neler olduğunu tahmin edebilirsiniz değil mi?

Odadakilerden hiç birinin korkudan sesi çıkmamıştı. Claudio da sessizce bir süre onlara baktı sessizlik olduğuna göre sanırım anlaşılmış iyi aferin size sik kafalı herifler şimdi hepiniz o sıçtığımın kulaklarınızı dört açıp beni dinleyin hem de dikkatli bir biçimde. Babamın favori orospusu Kim Mclane göreviniz onu bulup bize getirmekti ama siz benim size verdiğim görevi sallamadınız ve o kız hakkında hiç bir şey bulamadınız neden? Bir süre ses çıkmamıştı yaklaşık iki dakika kadar. İki dakika sonra bir ses kralım demişti ama bunun bedelini Claudio'nun onun suratına elindeki sopayla vurup yüzünün içine edilerek ödemişti hatta adam öldükten sonra bile Claudio sinirlenmeye devam etmiş ona ve diğer adamlarına küfür ede ede ölü adamı dövmeye devam etmişti yaklaşık on dakika boyunca. Zaten korkan diğer adamlar bu olaydan sonra nefesini bile oldukça yavaş almaya başlamıştı eğer Claudio onları duyarda tıpkı yerdeki adam gibi ölürlerse diye. Yine de korkuları devam ediyordu hala her ne kadar itaatkar olsalar da şuan Claudio oldukça sinirliydi çok fazla sinirden hepsinin kafasını dağıtabilirdi. Korumalar içten içe altına sıçacak kadar korkuyordu Claudio'nun gazabından,hepsi de dua ediyordu ölmemek için

-Sadece tek bir göreviniz vardı sizi lanet böcekler tek bir görev ama siz kafaları gergadan kıçına benzeyen kendi sikiniz gibi küçük akıllara sahip üç kuruşluk orospular onu bir türlü bulamadınız. Siz lanet olası maymunlar babamın ve babamdan önemlisi benim emrimi yerine getirmediniz. Siz lanet sirk hayvanları yüzünden babama mahçup oldum. Sizin beceriksizliğiniz yüzünden sırf sizi lanet lağım sıçanları

Poliste kızın öldüğüne dair bir belge vardı kralım. Oldukça sinirli olan Claudio'nun karşısında müsaade istemeden konuşan kişi uzun boylu,kahverengi gözlü,siyahi,siyah saçlı,sert bakışlı,yüzünde bir kaç bıçak yarası olan,üstünde tıpkı diğer korumalar gibi pembe gömlek ve kırmızı ceket ile pantolon giyen(Claudio'nun garip zevki yüzünden böyle) ve ortamda ki en iri kişi söylemişti ama bunu derken içinden bildiği bütün duaları da etmişti hatta dediği gibi de gözlerini kapatmıştı. Claudio'nun ona da yerdeki arkadaşı gibi yağacağını ve onu öldüreceğini tahmin etmişti fakat Claudio'nun tek yaptığı yanağına tıpkı bir karpuza vurur gibi vurması olmuştu.

\- Öldüğü hakkında hiç bir resim var mıydı peki Marega?

\- Sadece evrak olduğunu söyledi içindeki adamımız

Bir dakika kadar sessiz kaldıktan sonra Claudio evrağın sahte olduğunu polisin kızın peşini bırakmaları için kendilerini kandırdığını,kızın da gizli bir yerde tutulmuş olabileceğini söyledi adamlara ve Kim'in Hirato'nun en yakın arkadaşlarından birinin babası olduğunu bu yüzden olaya Hirato piçinin de dahil olabileceğini ekledi. Adamları ona merakla bakmıştı bir tek tıpkı daha deminki gibi Marega ağzını açabilmişti neden böyle yapsınlar ki diye sordu Claudio'ya. Cevap basitti Kim'in öldüğünü düşünüp onların Kim'i aramalarını engellemek fakat işin içine Hirato girmişti ve Claudio en büyük düşmanını en az kendini tanıdığı kadar tanıyordu. Hirato ve diğerleri onu korumak için böyle yapıyorlardı,bu yüzden sahte bir ölüm belgesi hazırlayıp bize gösterdiler bizim onun ölümüne inanıp kızı takip etmememizi istediler fakat kızın yaşadığını gayet iyi biliyoruz bu yüzden burada yaşıyan hepiniz o kızı bulup bana getireceksiniz.Gidin her yeri arayın ve o lanet fahişeyi de bulmadan sakın ama sakın geri gelmeyin sizi azgın köpekler. Adamların hepsi selam verip hızlı bir biçimde çıkmıştı odadan artık tek bir dertleri vardı o da Kim'i bulmak ve bulmadan da dönmeyeceklerdi başka şansları yoktu sonuçta eğer ölmek istemiyorlarsa Kim'i bulmak zorundaydılar

**SABAH SAAT 10 HİRATO'NUN EVİ**

Hirato gözlerini açtığında saate bakmıştı alışkanlığından dolayı saatin on olduğunu görünce bir küfür savurmuş ve hızlıca doğrulmuştu fakat bu doğrulma yüzünden de göğsü feci şekilde acımıştı. Siktir diyerek göğsünü tuttu. Hala alçıdaydı göğsü ve felakat şekilde acıyordu öksürmeye de başlamıştı işin kötüsüydü bu Hirato için öksürünce ve hapşurunca göğsü normalden daha beter acırdı ve şimdide Hirato'yu öksürük krizi tutmuştu. Bir dakika kadar öksürmüştü Hirato ama bu bir dakika ona bir saat gibi gelmişti. Göğsünü tutmuştu acıyla Hirato zorda olsa bir şekilde yan dönmüş ve solunda duran masanını üstündeki şişeyi açıp içmişti. Bunun iyi geleceğini düşündü ancak aksine biraz daha acı çekmişti. Geri yatağa attı kendini acıyla göğsünü tutuyordu bir kaç kez küfretti seslice sonra kalkmayı denedi ve gayet acı bir şekilde kalktı yataktan. Kolay kısmını haleltmişti işin Hirato şimdi ayağı da işin içine giriyordu ve ayağı düne göre çok fazla acıyordu. Yavaşça basmayı denedi ayağını ancak en ufak bir ağırlıkta ayağı ağrıyordu. Tek ayağı üstünde yavaş yavaş gitti kapıya kadar bu beş dakika kadar sürmüştü. Kapıdan çıkınca yavaş adımlarla merdivene gitmeye başladı. Düşmemek için çok tedbirli davranıyordu Hirato merdivenlere kadar geldi kazasız bir şekilde merdivenlere de korkarak baktı. İç çekti tam bir adım atacaktı ki Bay Masaki diyen Kim'in sesini duyarak rahatlamıştı. Hızlıca yanına geldi Kim. Hirato ona baktı tebessüm ederek günaydın ufaklık. Kim de gülümsüyordu günaydın diyerek ona destek oldu ve yavaşça aşağıya indiler oradan da mutfağa geçtiler. Kim cidden çok güzel bir sofra hazırlamıştı. Sessizce baktı masaya Hirato yemek konusunda pek kendinden emin değildi sonuçta su içerken bile oldukça fazla acımıştı göğsü sıvı tüketirken bile böyle olursa katı şeylerde kim bilir ne kadar acır diye geçiriyordu içinden  
Yemek istemiyordu pek bu yüzden fakat hem açtı hem de ilaç içmesi gerekiyordu ilaçta tok karınla içildiği için mecburen yemesi gerekiyordu. Çatalı almıştı eline yavaşça peynirden bir parça alıp korka korka ağzına attı. İyice çiğnedikten sonra yutmuştu fakat tıpkı yukarıda su içtiği zamandaki gibi acı çektmişti. Göğsünü tuttu acıyla. Kim telaşlanmıştı Hirato-san diyerek yanına gitti. Göğsünü tutuyordu Hirato iyiyim iyiyim merak etme diyerek Kim'i sakinleştirmek istedi fakat pek başarılı olduğu söylenemezdi. Kim ona oldukça telaşlı bir biçimde bakıyordu hala

-Merak etme Kim ben iyiyim

-Ama çok acı çekiyor gibisiniz Hirato-San

-San mı?

Ah şey saygı ekiymiş dün gece internette görmüştüm. Kim'e bakıp gülümsedi Hirato Kim'de Hirato'ya bakıp gülümsedi sonra tekrar yerine oturdu. Hirato küçük küçük yiyordu dilimleri böylece daha az acı çekiyordu. Doyana kadar yedi sonra ilaçlarını içti. İlaçlarını içtikten sonra kalkıp yavaşça oturma odasına geçip oturdu Kim'de mutfağı topladıktan sonra gelmişti. Ona baktı Hirato. Kim'in üstünde şuan yeşil,uzun kollu, ince bir T-Shirt altında siyah bir eşofman vardı. Enerjik görünüyordu ama en önemlisi de yüzündeki ifadeydi. Donmuş değil artık daha canlı gözlere sahip gibiydi ve yüzünde üzüntüden daha çok mutluluk vardı.İlk karşılaştıkları gibi çekingen ve içine kapanıkta değildi aksine dışa dönük ve daha sosyal birine dönüşmüştü. Tabi hala içinde bir korku da vardı ama bu normaldi sonuçta Ebisu gibi bir canavardan kaçmıştı Kim. Sahte bir ölüm raporu gösterilmişti ama Ebisu'nun o raporun sahte olduğunu öğrenmeside çok uzun sürmez ve tekrar peşime takılırdı diye düşünüyordu Kim bundan dolayı oldukça tedirgindi. Yakalanırsa Kim bilir Ebisu ona nelet yapardı bunu düşünmek bile istemiyordu

-İyi misin Kim?

-Evet iyiyim

Gülümsemişti Hirato sonra otursana dedi Kim'e Kim başını sallamıştı ve tam karşısına oturdu nazik bir biçimde. Hirato onu inceliyordu sessizce Kim'de sessizdi merakla Hirato'ya bakıyordu. Hirato bir kaç dakika bir şey demeden Kim'e bakınca Kim istemeden kızarmıştı

-Biliyor musun Kim senle tanıştığımızdan beridir hep kızım ile alakalı hayaller kurunca aklıma sen geliyorsun

Kim daha da utanmıştı gerçekten mi dedi. Hirato gülerek başını sallayınca Kim Hirato'ya şey bende sizle tanıştığımdan beri ne zaman babamla alakalı hayaller kursam aklıma siz gelmeye başladınız özellikle de hastanede olduğunuz o vakitler ben sizin için o kadar çok endişelendim ki anlatamam cidden o kadar çok korktum ki size bir şey olacak diye Ebisu'dan kaçtığımda bile bu kadar çok korkmamıştım. Kim'in o iki saniye önceki mutlu hali gitmiş onun yerine oldukça telaşlı ve korkmuş yedi sekiz yaşlarında bir kız gelmişti. Gözleri dolmuştu benim yüzümden az daha ölecektiniz diyerek ağlamaya başladı. Hirato sarıldı ona sakinleşitmek için başını okşadı senin suçun yok dese Kim benim yüzümden benim yüzümden diye sayıklıya sayıklıya ağlıyordı

-Hayır Kim olanların hiç biri senin suçun değildi lütfen böyle düşünme

-Hayır benim yüzümden eğer beni hiç tanımasaydınız başınız derde girmezdi ve Ebisu'yu karşınıza almak zorunda kalmazdınız

-Ebisu ile senden önce de aram kötüydü Kim bunu biliyorsun. Ben senle tanışmasam bile elbet başıma böyle ya da buna benzer bir olay gelecekti hem ben eğer seninle tanışmasaydım şuan bu kadar mutlu ve huzurlu hissedemezdim. Senin sayende beş yıl gibi çok uzun bir süre sonra mutlu olmanın yolunu buldum eğer o gün sen Ebisu'dan kaçıpta benim evime gelmeseydin ben asla mutlu olamazdım

Kim yaşlı gözlerle Hirato'ya baktı. Gülümsüyordu Hirato onun göz yaşlarını sildi Kim ona sıkıca sarılmıştı. Hirato karşılık verince sokuldu ona Kim iyice.

-Beni bırakmayın lütfen Hirato-San ben yanlız kalmaktan çok korkuyorum

-Asla ben seni asla bırakmayacağım söz veriyorum sana bu konuda

Daha sıkı sarıldı Kim teşekkür ederek. Başını okşuyordu nazkiçe Hirato. Şuan ikisi tıpkı baba kız gibiydi Hirato böyle düşünüyordu en azından ve Kim'in de böyle düşündüğünü düşünüyor daha doğrusu hissediyordu. Aralarında ki bağ her gün daha da artıyordu. Henüz belki daha yeni tanışmışlardı aralarındaki bağ yeni olabilirdi ama Hirato hissediyordu Kim ile olan bağları Ebisu olayı bitene kadar değil çok daha uzun sürecekti hatta belkide yıllar geçse de bitmeyecek bir bağ olacaktı onların aralarındaki bağ çok ama çok daha güçlenecekti

\- İyisin değil mi Kim?

-Evet Hirato-san

Başını bir kez daha okşadı Kim'in sonra yavaşça kalktı Hirato. Kim merakla bakmıştı ona nereye sorusunu sordu ama Hirato onun sorusunu cevapsız bırakmıştı Kim'de merakla arkasından baktı lavoboya girdiğini görünce rahatlamış ve geri yerine oturup televizyonu açıp izlemeye başladı. Sessizdi şu anda Bugs Bunny'i izliyordu bu çocukken onun en çok sevdiği çizgi filmdi ve zevkle izlemeye başladı tıpkı beş altı yaşındaki bir çocuk gibi. Bir an için bütün dertlerini unutmuş gibiydi sanki Ebisu gibi derdi yokmuş,sanki hep mutlu biriymiş gibi hissediyordu şuan keşke hep böyle olsaydım diye geçirmişti içinden fakat bu düşüncesi de camın kırılmasıyla da son bulmuştu içeri uzun boylu,kahverengi gözlü,siyahi,siyah saçlı,sert bakışlı,yüzünde bir kaç bıçak yarası olan,üstünde oldukça komik duran pembe gömlek ve kırmızı ceket ile pantolon giyen iri bir adam girmiş ve adeta Kim'in üstüne atlamıştı Kim'de kendini koruma amaçlı adamın kasıklarına vurunca adam onu susturmak için elindeki silahın dipçiğiyle ona vurmuştu. Kim'in başı kanamamaya başlamıştı ama buna rağmen adamla mücadele etmeye başladı. Dişli çıkmıştı cidden fakat karşısındaki rakibi de güçlüydü bir tane daha vurdu Kim'i bayıltmak için fakat Kim bayılmamış sadece acıyla çığlık atmıştı. Hirato onun sesini duymuş ve Kim'in sesinin geldiği yere koşmuştu fakat Kim'in çığlığından sonra da bir kaç el sıkılan silahın sesini de duydu. Göğsü çok fazla acımasına rağmen olabildikçe hızlı bir biçimde silahın sıkıldığı yere gitmişti. İçeride Kim'i esir almış birini görmüştü Hirato ve aynı zamanda Kim'in kafasından da çok fazla kan geldiğini de görmüştü.Çok sinirlenmişti şuan seni amına kodumun Marega'sı onu hemen bırak dese de Marega'nın tek yaptığı silahını Kim'in kafasına bastırmak olmuştu. Müdahale etmek istiyordu Hirato fakat hem yarasından kan geliyordu hem de silahı yoktu şuan tamamen dezavantajlı bir durumdaydı ve eğer yanlış bir şey yaparsa da Kim ve Kim'in karnındaki çocuk zarar görebilirdi bundan dolayı da sadece bir kaç adım sola gitti. Orada bir vazo vardı onu alıp fırsatını bulduğunda Marega'ya saldırmayı planlıyordu

-Seni lanet pislik onu hemen bırak yoksa senin taşaklarını keser ve sana yediririm

Adam Hirato'yu adeta sikine takmamış ve arkasında ki sağlam kalan camı kırarark evden çıkmış kapı önünde duran siyah Bmw'ye binip oradan uzaklaşmıştı. Hirato engel olmak için koşmuştu fakat Kim'in kaçırılmasına engel olamamıştı,Ebisu'nun eline düşmesini engelleyememişti onun fakat plakayı almayı başarmıştı bu da Kim'i kurtarmak için bir adım sayılırdı ve bu sayede kurtarmayı planlıyordu Hirato Kim'i


	8. İşkence

Boş bir depoydu burası hatta oldukça eski bir depoydu duvarlardaki boyalar sararmıştı,hatta bir sürü çatlak ve kırık vardı duvarlarda,hayvan pislikleriyle ve leşleriye doluydu yerler ama özellikle de fare ölüsü vardı bu da deponun çok kötü kokması ve görünmesine neden oluyordu. Islaktı hala çoğu yer ve yer yer kan izleri vardı yerlerde bazıları tazeydi bazıları ise çoktan kurumuştu,deponun çatısında da bir çok delik vardı ve dışarıdan gelen yağmur içeriye çok rahat bir biçimde giriyordu aynı zamanda bu duvar ile çatısında olan delikler yüzünden hava dışarısı gibi oldukça soğuk oluyordu. İçeride şuan yaşayan tek bir kişi vardı o da eski püskü bir sandayleye bağlıydı. Kim bu oydu kaçırılmıştı ve en son hatırladığı Marega'yı görmesiydi sonra kendini burada buldu.Kafasından kan geliyordu çok fazla,saçları dağılmıştı,tir tir titriyordu,hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlıyordu. Beni çıkarın diye aralıksız yarım saat boyunca bağırmıştı fakar kimse gelmemişti ve boğazı ağrımaya başladığı içinde kesti bağırmayı. Şuan tek yaptığı üzgünce sayıklamaktı Hirato-san lütfen beni kurtar diye.Her geçen dakika hava iyice soğuyor,yağmur şiddetini arttrıyordu bu yüzden Kim'in titremesi de her saniye daha da artıyordu. Çok korkuyordu bağırmak istiyordu ama yapamıyordu fısıltıyla bile bir şey dese boğazı acıyordu. Kafasında da oldukça fazla acı vardı ama asıl endişelendiği karnındaki bebeğiydi ona bir şey olacak diye çok korkuyordu sonuçta her ne kadar Ebisu'dan olsa da çocuğun annesi kendisiydi ve ona asla bir şey olsun istemezdi hamile olduğunu ilk öğrendiği andan itibaren bebeği aldırmaması bunun en büyük kanıtı denilebilirdi. Elini karnına götürmeye çalıştı ancak başarılı olamadı elleri sıkıca bağlamıştı ve hareket ettikçe acıyordu. Lanet Marega diye geçirdi içinden sonra korkuyla dua etmeye başladı bir an önce Hirato'nun gelip onu kurtarması için. Onun içinde oldukça fazla endişeleniyordu en son onun göğsünden oldukça fazla kan varken görmüştü umarım bir şey olmamıştır sana diye geçirip dua etmeye devam etti 

**AYNI VAKİTLERDE HİRATO'NUN EVİ**

Hirato göğsünü tutuyordu,çok zorlamıştı kendini bu yüzden kan geliyordu,yürümeyi bırak nefes almakta zorlanıyordu şuan. Zar zor ayağa kalkmış ve telefonunu alarak Benjiro'yu aramıştı. Bir kaç kez çalmıştı telefon ve Hirato Benjiro telefonu açtığı gibi patron kız ve bayılmadan önce de kaçı diyebilmiş fakat devamını getirmeye gücü yetmeden düşüp bayılmıştı

....

Hirato tekrar gözlerini açtığında evde olmadığını gördü,detaylı bir şekilde baktığında hastaneye getirilmişti ve yanında patronu Benjiro,Kazu ve Jill vardı. Neler olduğunu düşünmeye başladı ve aklına geldiğinde de birden doğrulmuştu ama Kazu onu geri yatırdı ve kolundan kelepçeledi. Hirato öyle sert bir şekilde bakmıştı ki ona Benjiro bile irkilmişti. Kolunu kurtarmaya çalışıyordu Hirato öyle sert çekiyordu ki biraz daha asılırsa kelepçenin asıl olduğu demiri kıracaktı o derece sert ve hızlı bir biçimde çekiştiriyordu kelepçeyi aynı zamanda da bırakın benim Kim'in kurtarmam gerek ben buradayken ona zarar verirler lanet olsun bırakın beni diye söyleniyordu. Benjiro ve Kazu ikisi birden onu sakinleştirmeye çalışmış ve on dakikalık bir mücadelenin ardından Hirato'yu az da olsun sakinleştirebilmişlerdi. Hirato üzgündü ama bu sefer onu koruyamadım diye sayıklanıyordu sadece.

\- Dostum neler oldu?

-Marega o o geldi ve kızı kaçırdı 

\- Nasıl oldu bu Hirato Maximillian kardeşler sürekli sizin evi izliyordu değil mi nasıl müsaade ettiler buna?

\- Her şey çok normaldi Kim ile dün gece çok güzel vakit geçirdik bir baba kız gibiydik hatta bugünde birlikteydik yemeğe kadar daha doğrusu kahvaltıya kadar her şey iyiydi sonra ne olduysa kahvaltıdan sonra oldu. Tuvaletim gelmişti ve lavaboya gittim içerideyken Kim'in çığlığını duydum ve çıktığımda Kim'in Marega tarafından esir alındığını ve Kim'in başının kanadığını gördüm ona müdahele etmek istedim ama hem göğsüm buna pek el vermedi hem de o lanet piç kızı öldürebilirdi

İç çekmişti Kazu Benjiro lanet derken Jill seslice küfretti Hirato o ise kendini suçlamaya devam ediyordu iğrenç biriydi cidden oysaki daha bir gün bile geçmemişti ona seni asla bırakmayacağım diye söz vermiştim ama sözümü tutamadım ona karşı tıpkı Kitomi'de tutmadığım gibi iğrenç biriyim cidden hem de dünyada ki en iğrenç insanım lanet olsun lanet olsun. Titremeye başlamıştı Hirato hem de çok kötü bir biçimde titriyordu odadakiler telaşlanmıştı ve onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştılar fakat bunda da pek başarılı oldukları söylenmezdi Hirato her saniye titremeye devam ediyordu. En sonunda doktoru çağırıp sakinleştirmek zorunda kaldılar Hirato'yu doktorun verdiği ağrı kesice sayesinde bir uykuya dalmış ve titremesi de geçmişti odada bulunan herkes oldukça rahatlamıştı Hirato'nun titremesi geçince.

...

Hirato gözlerini açtığında ormanlık bir alandaydı etrafı ağaçlarla çevrili oldukça güzel görünen bir yerdi burası. Merakla etrafına baktı tam olarak nerede olduğunu çözmeye çalışıyordu. Yanında olan ağaca bakmıştı oradan ağaca oyulmuş bir kalp simgesi vardı ve tam ikiye bölünmüştü kalp bir tarafında K diğer tarafında da H harfleri vardı. Bunu görünce Hirato buranın Kitomi ile ilk randevuya çıktığı yer olduğunu anlamıştı ama neden buradaydı birden ev ev de olmalıydım diye geçirdi içinden etrafına bakmaya başladı. Karşıdan siyah uzun saçlı,tertemiz yüzlü,yemyeşil gözlere sahip,beyaz bir elbise giymiş olan Kitomi geliyordu ona doğru. Gözleri irileşmişti Hirato'nun gözleri boşalmayı bekleyen bir baraj gibiydi adeta. Kitomi dedi zar zor ona bakarak gülümsüyordu Kitomi yanına gelip elini tutmuştu. Hirato gözlerinden akan yaşlarla ona bakmıştı tek yaptığı şey ona sıkıca sarılmak olmuştu. Kitomi'de ona karşılık verdi 

-Üzgünüm üzgünüm çok üzgünüm seni koruyamadım birtanem özür dilerim

Başımı okşadı Kitomi onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı fakat pek başarılı olduğu söylenemezdi Hirato ağlıyor ve titriyordu. Yapamadım başaramadım benim yüzümden diye sayıklamaya başladı. Kitomi her ne kadar hayır senin yüzünden değil dese de Hirato ağlamaya ve kendini suçlamaya devam etmişti. Beş yılın birikimi vardı bu ağlama da beş yıldır her şeyi içine atmıştı ve şimdi de patlıyordu bu aslında biraz haklı bir duygu boşalmasıydı uzun süredir duyularını içine atan biriydi ve şimdi de duygularını dışarı atıp rahatlıyordu. Gerçi büyük ihtimalle sadece bir rüyaydı bu ama rüya bile de olsa Hirato içindekileri boşaltmış ve uzun süre boyunca ağlamıştı. Kendini çok kötü hissediyordu,tükenmiş gibiydi ve en önemlisi de beş yıl önce hissetiği o duygu geri gelmişti "ölüm isteği". En son beş yıl önce hissetmişti ölüm duygusunu daha doğrusu ölme isteğini en son bu kadar kuvvetli bir biçimde hissettiğinde Kitomi öleli en fazla dört beş saat kadar olmuştu ve şimdi yeniden bu duyguyu hissediyordu ama söyleyememişti bir türlü Kitomi'ye,cesaret edememişti,onu üzmekten korkmuştu bu yüzden hiç konuşmamayı seçti sadece ağlıyordu sessizce. Yaklaşık on dakika kadar ağlamıştı sonra oldukça üzgün bir yüz ifadesiyle Kitomi'ye baktı. Kitomi gülüyordu,mutluydu nazikçe Hirato'nun başını okşuyordu. Göz yaşlarını sildi onun sonra da yanağından öpüp sıkıca elinden tuttu

\- Senden bana bir söz veremeni istiyorum Hirato?

\- Söz mü ne sözü?

-Güçlü olmanı ve asla kendini bırakmamanı ve ama en önemlisi de Kim'i ne olursa olsun kurtarmanı bana bu konuda söz vermeni istiyorum 

Hirato bir süre sessiz kalmıştı Kitomi'ye dikkatli bir biçimde bakıyordu,onu doyasıya izliyor gibiydi ki oldukları ormanın yavaşça kaybolmaya başladığını görmüştü. Kitomi de bunu görünce Hirato'yu bırakıp kalktı. Gitme vaktim geldi aşkım deyip ona bir öpücük daha verdi sonra o da tıpkı diğer şeyler gibi yavaşça kayboldu. Hirato onu tutmaya çalıştı,onu bırakmak istemiyordu ama ne yaparsa yapsın onun gidişini engelleyememişti. Kitomi bir kez daha gitmişti ve Hirato onu bir kez daha tutamammıştı yanında cidden berbattı onun için bu. Kitomi'yi ikince kere kaybetmenin acısını iliklerine kadar hissetmişti. Zaten gözlerini açtığında da ilk dediği Kitomi lütfen gitme demek olmuştu. Jill onun yanı başındaydı elini sıkıca tutuyordu Hirato'nun oldukça endişeli görünüyordu cidden,yüzü düşmüştü,gözleri kızarıktı ağladığı çok belliydi. Hirato sessizce Jill deyince Jill üzgünce Hirato demişti baya kötü görünüyordu cidden 

\- Hey neden bu kadar üzgünsün?

\- Aptal bizi çok korkuttun kriz geçirdin resmen tir tir titriyordun 

Sessiz kalmayı tercih etti Hirato bu konuda konuşmak istemiyordu hiç bu yüzden ben iyiyim merak etme diyerek sakinleştirdi Jill'i. Jill sesszidi elini tutmaya devam ediyordu onu aptal diyerek kafasına vurdu yavaşça gülmüştü bunu yaparken tabi Hirato'da gülmüştü ve bu Jill'i baya bir rahatlatmıştı 

\- Patron ve Kazu nerede?

-Merkeze gittiler Kim'i bulmak için araştırma yapıyorlar . Şey Hirato senin bildiğin bir şey var mı sence nereye gitmiş olabilirler?

\- Telefonum nerede burada mı?

Jill çıkartıp verdi Hirato'ya telefonu Hirato'da not defterini açtı Hirato ve telefonu geri verdi. Jill merakla bakıp doğal olarak da bu nedir sorusunu sordu. Hirato ona aracın plakası deyince Jill vakit kaybetmeden Hirato'nun telefonundan Benjiro'yu aramış ve hoparlörü açıp telefonu yatağın solunda bulunan masaya koymuştu. Bir kaç kez çaldı telefon sonra açıldı Benjiro gayet telaşlı bir biçimde Hirato demişti. Yorgundu Hirato Jill'in yardımıyla doğrulmuş ve patron demişti

\- Hirato iyi misin?

\- Evet iyiyim merak etmeyin ama size söylemem gereken bir şey var 

\- Ne oldu?

\- Marega'nın kullandığı araba onun plakasını aldım bunu araştırın size mesaj olarak göndereceğim bunu araştırın 

\- Tamam merak etme iyice araştıracağız sen mesajı iyice gönder ve sakın hastaneden çıkma anladın mı?

Jill telefonu eline almıştı tamam patron merak etme onunla olacağım deyip telefonu kapattı sonra plakayı mesaj olarak gönderdikten sonra kapattı telefonu. Hirato sessizdi ona bakıyordu. Jill dinlen dedi onu geri yatırdı. Hirato sessizdi gözlerini kısaca kapatmıştı kendini çok yorgun hissediyordu zaten çok kısa bir süre sonra da uyuya kalmıştı

**KİM'İN TUTULDUĞU DEPO**

Yağmur iyice şiddetini arttırmıştı Kim çok fazla üşümüştü titriyordu,öksürmekten boğazı,ağlamaktan gözleri parçalanacak gibiydi. En az bir saat olmuştu burada uyanalı fakat hiç kimse gelmemişti. Hasta olacak gibiydi Kim hatta bu soğukta böyle kısa kolluyla ve ince pantolonla kalmaya devam ederse de zatürre bile olabilirdi. Kendini suçlamıyordu evde de böyle giyinmişti çünkü ev de dışarısı da kaçırılmadan önce sıcacıktı hava birden bozmuştu. Küfretti Kim kalan gücüyle son bir kez daha bağırdı ama kimsenin gelmeyeceğini gayet iyi biliyordu bu yüzden yalnızca bir kere kimse var mı diye bağırmıştı. Sessiz ol seni lanet fahişe diyerek gelmişti. Kim korkarak baktı ona Claudio demir bir sopa aldı ve ateş yakın diye emir verdi adamlarına adamları hemen dışarıdan çalı çırpı getirip bir ateş yaktı. Claudio yanında getirdiği demir sopasını aldı ve ateşe tuttu yaklaşık on dakika boyunca. İyice ısındığından da emin olunca onu alıp Kim'in karnına bastırmıştı sonra da koluna ve bacaklarına o demir sopayla vurarak mosmor yapmıştı kollarını ve bacaklarını. Öyle bir dövmüştü ki onu yarım saat boyunca neredeyse bacak ve ayaklarının tamamı mos mordu bir kaç kez bayılmıştı ama Claudio umursamayıp devam etti onu dövmeye birde üstüne üstelik onun ayak parmaklarına iki tane bakır tel bağlamış ve bir dakika da bir elektirik vermeye başlamıştı her bayıldığında da elektiriğin dozajını arttırıyotrdu. Kim'in yüzü,kolları ve bacakları mos mor olmuştu işkenceden dolayı hayatında hiç bu kadar kötü dayak yemememiş ve hayatında hiç bu kadar çok korkmamıştı. Bağırmaya bile mecali yoktu artık tek yapabildiği sessizce lütfen beni kurtarın Bay Masaki diye sayıklamaktı fakat her Masaki diye sayıklayışında Claudio daha beter sinirleniyor ve Kim'e daha sert vuruyordu.Sen ve senin içinde doğacak piç babamın yeni gözdesisiniz yatıp kalkıp senden ve yeni gözdesinden bahsedip duruyor ve bu beni çıldırtıyor onun tek gözdesi bendim ama sen lanet olası sen geldin ve seni lanet olası pislik hamile kaldın dedi Claudio oldukça sinirli gözüküyordu elinde olan kanlı demir sopayı almış iyice ısıttıktan sonra Kim'in T-shirt'ünü kalıdırp karnına bastırmıştı. Kim hayır hayır yapma diye bağırsa da Claudio kapa çeneni diye tokat atıp bastırmaya devam etti karnına. Kim çığlık atmaya başladı ama kendi için değildi bu çığlık tamamen karnında ki çocuk içindi. Annelik iç güdüşü dışarıya çıkmıştı yalvarıyordu Claudio'ya ama böyle yapması Claudio'yu sadece kızdırıyordu kes sürtük deyip o demir sopayla bir kaç defa yüzüne vurup bir kaç dişi ile burnunu kırmıştı Kim'in

-Sen lanet olası bir orospusun sadece konuşmaya hakkın yok anladın mı sadece biz efendilerine hizmet edecek ve asla ama asla da sesini çıkartmayacaksın 

Kim asla demiş ve Claudio'nun yüzüne ağzında olan kanı tükürmüştü. Bu çok sinirlendirmişti Claudio'yu en çok yaralı olan yerlerine vurmaya başladı Kim'in. Ona o kadar sinirlenmişti ki kimse alamamıştı Kim'i onun elinden. Claudio onu tamamı tamına üç buçuk saat boyunca aralıksız bir biçimde dövmüştü. Kim bir kaç kez bayıldı ama sonra yine kalkmıştı ve dayağın acısının zerresine kadar hissetti. Aralıksız üç buçuk saat boyunca dayak yemişti Kim vücudunun neredeyse tamamından kan geliyordu, bir süre sonra ne yaparlarsa yapsınlar uyandırmaramamışlardı onu öyle beter dayak yemişti ki ölmüş gibiydi adeta ama buna rağmen Claudio hıncını alamamış gibi duruyordu ona vurmaya devam etmek istedi ama bu sefer cesaret edip adamları tutmuştu ve onu durmaya ikna etmişti.

\- Seni lanet sürtük işte gördün efendilerine karşı gelirsen ne olacağını. Seni lanet fahişe pislik oropsu eğer bir daha bize karşı gelirsen seni sike sike öldürürüm anlıyor musun seni sürtük

Kim hareketsizdi olduğu yerin çevresi kan gölüne dönmüştü adeta. Claudio ona küfürler etmeye devam etti adamları ise Kim'i çözüp hızlı bir biçimde hastaneye götürdü. Ona son kez baktığında kan yığını özellikle kolları ve bacakları mosmor olan bir fahişe görüyordu sadece. Sinirliydi çok gidip onu öldürmeyi geçirmişti kafasından fakat şuan için babasını karşısına almak istemiyor gibiydi de onun için Kim'i öldürmenin tek bir yolu vardı bu da oldukça zor bir yoldu cidden fakat Claudio bir karar vermişti ve yapacaktı bunu. O piçi benim önüme koymanın cezası ağır olacak diyerek çıktı depodan. Jin vardı deponunu önünde ve sessizce bekliyordu bir limuzinin önünde. Merak ve sinirle bakmıştı Claudio'ya. Kim'e neler yaptığını görmüştü bu da onu oldukça fazla sinirlendirmişti. Bu piç resmen babasına ihanet ediyor dedi içinden

\- Hey Jin bir gelir misin yanıma 

Jin onun yanına gittiğinde Claudio hiç beklemeden silahını çıkartıp Jin'i iki kaşının arasından vurarak öldürmüştü. Jin yere yığılınca da onu arabaya tıktı sonra da yakınlarda olan bir yerden duş alıp üzerine temiz bir şeyler giyindi ve vakit kaybetmeden babasının evine gitmek üzere yola çıktı. Tek bir amaçla gidiyordu eve hem hakkı olanı alacak hem de ikinci plana atılmanın bedelini babasına ödetecekti. Bu yüzden hızlı bir biçimde babasının evine gitti. Görevliler karşılamıştı onu. Claudio onları kendinen uzaklaştırdı ve hemen babasının odasına gitti. Ebisu yatak odasındaydı çıplak bir biçimde puro içiyor,abur cubur yiyor ve televizyon izliyordu. Oğlunu görünce baya sevimişti ama Claudio babasının bu halini görünce iğrenmişti. İğrenç bir domuz gibi görünüyordu babası ona. Kıllı şişman bir göbeği vardı ve sallanıp duruyordu mide bulandırıcı bir görüntüydü bu. Lanet domuz diye geçirdi içinden Claudio sonra babasına baktı 

\- Kim onu ele geçirdik yakında fahişene yeniden sahip olacaksın baba 

Ebisu gülmeye başlamıştı ama öyle bir gülüyordu ki ağzından yemek artıkları çıkıyordu çok iğrenç bir görüntüydü bu özellikle de Claudio için. İğrenç domuz sen nasıl benim babam olabilirsin diye geçirdi içinden. Elini silahına doğru götürdü ama geri çekti hemen bu işi sessiz halledecekti. Etrafına baktı en sessiz neyle öldürebilirim diye düşündü sonra yastığı gördü aklına bir plan gelmişti güldü sonra baba dedi

\- Ne oldu Claudio?

\- Kim'i senin için hazırladım gözlerini kapat sana süpriz yapacağım 

Ah tabi onunla bütün gece eğleneceğim bu yüzden sorun olmaz diyerek iki saniye gözlerini kapattı. Fırsat bu fırsattı onun için hızlı bir biçimde yastığı aldı ve babasını boğmaya başladı. Ebisu mücadele etmek istedi fakat oğlu ondan çok daha güçlüydü ne kadar denerse denesin kurtulamamış ve oğlu tarafından öldürülmüştü. Ebisu'nun öldüğüne tamamen emin olunca Claudio kahkaka atmaya başladı. Delirmiş gibiydi babasına küfürler etmeye başladı onun ölü bedenine vurdu on dakika boyunca. Sonra da o ölü bedeni alıp bahçeye çıkardı. Patronlarının bu halini görenler korkuyla çığlık atmıştı,hizmetçiler korkudan Claudio'dan oldukça uzağa kaçmıştı,korumalarsa korkudan hareket edemiyordu. Claudio babasının cesediyle bahçeye çıkmıştı onu yere attı ve herkes hemen bahçeye çıksın diye bağırdı bahçede duran megafonu alıp. Kimse bir dediğini iki etmeden gelmişti bahçeye. Tir tir titriyordu herkes,Claudio'ya korkarak bakıyorlardı Claudio ise kahkaha atmaya devam ediyordu. Elindeki megafonu bırakmış ve bir balta almıştı

\- İşte artık çok korktuğunuz patronunuzun sonu ve yeni bir krallığın başlangıcı bugünden itibaren hepiniz bana itaat edeceksiniz 

Claudio baltayla Ebisu'nun başını gövdesinden ayırana kadar vurdu aynı şekilde de arabada cansız bedeni olan Jin'in de kafasını baltayla koparmıştı. İki kafası kopuk beden vardı artık. Hizmetçilerden birine büyük bir kutu getirmesini emretmişti. Kutuyu getirince hizmetçi Claudio Ebisu ve Jin'in kafalarını kutuya koyup bir korumaya vermişti. Ona kısa bir not yazdırıp karakola gönderdi sonrasında da bazı hizmetçi ve korumaları seçip yanına çağırdı

\- Seçmediklerim içiri geçşin ve içeriden kapı ve pencereleri kitlesinler asla açılmayacak bir biçimde . On dakikanız var on dakika sonra dış kapıya üç defa vuracaksınız anlaşıldı mı ayrıca şu iki cesedi de alın

Korkudan hemen içeri geçip dediğini yaptılar Claudio'nun. Claudio'da bu sırada evin çevresine benzin döktürtmüş ve on dakikanın sonunda evin içinden haber gelince de evi yaktırıp cesetlerle birlikle içindekileri de yok etmişti. 

**POLİS MERKEZİ**

-Efendim maalesef araç ile alakalı hiç bir bilgiye ulaşamıyoruz ya araba kaçak ya da bütün kayıtlar silinmiş gibi 

Sikiyim böyle işi lanet olsun. Benjiro cidden sinirlenmişti ama kendini çabuk toparlardı aramaya devam edin elbet bir şey çıkacak dedikten sonra odasına geçti. Hirato'yu aramak için fakat o daha aramadan kapısı çaldı. Gir deyince bir polis içinde bir kutuyla geldi. Yüzü solmuş gibiydi cidden üstünde ki kire bakılırsa da kusmuş gibiydi. Meraklanmıştı Benjiro neler oluyor Arthur diye sorunca Arthur zar zor kutuyu Benjiro'nun çalışma masanını önünde duran genelde bir şeyler içirken kullandığı masanın üzerine koydu

\- Nedir bu Arthur?

\- Şey efendim kendiniz görseniz daha mantıklı olur bence

Benjiro merakla bakmıştı gelen kutuya bir bomba değil değil mi diye sordu. Hayır deyince biraz rahatlamıştı fakat merakı daha daha artmıştı bomba değilse neydi o zaman diye geçirdi içinden ve kalkıp kutnunun yanına geldi. Derin bir nefes alıp içinde ne olduğunu öğrenmek için de kutuyu açtı ve hayatının şokunu yaşadı desek yalan olmazdı. Yıllarca bu işi yapıyordu Benjiro ve böyle şeyleri çok görmüştü tıpkı kutuyu getiren Arthur gibi yüzü bembeyaz oldu. Kutuda iki kesik kafa vardı içerde bunlardan biri Ebisu'ya diğeri de Jin Peters'e ait kafalardı ve bir notta vardı Ebisu'nunu kafasına yapıştırılmış. Notta bu benden uzak durmanız için küçük bir uyarıydı eğer beni ve Kim'i rahatsız etmeye devam ederseniz bu iki piçe olanlar size olur yazıyordu notta


End file.
